Queen of Hearts
by Kitahoshi
Summary: rated for couples , and sadness , and thirdly for no reason at all. Based on Heero's daughter's search for true love! 1xR , 2xH,3xC,4xD,5xS, summary in the prologue!
1. Prologue

First of all , before we get this story on the road ; I'd like to mention a few things first. This story takes place after many comdy-adventures.This is an AU of my other story , Gundam Wing:Next Generation. So , this story is based on one what-if question.What if Heero and the other pilots weren't slain , and they actually raised their children?Well , this story is about the journey of heart ache for Heero's daughter , Ruth Yuy. You always knew Heero wouldn't let a guy near her , it was always known that Heero would be a VERY over protective father once he had a daughter. Now , in case you haven't read the other story , I better get you caught up in the time I've started this story. By now , all the pilots have kids , and I'm sorry , but don't look for yaoi or yuri here.I mean , they have kids!So , with that out of the way , let's go over everyone's lives so far. Quatre did end with Trowa , until Trowa broke their engagement because he said he had finally figured out who he really loves and then leaves him in shatters. At which point he and Dorko , (sorry , not a big Dorothy fan) get together. After a few years where all the other pilots are getting married , he asks Dorothy but she refuses and leaves him , not knowing until later she's pregnant here , but that's not important 'til later. Relena and Heero are completely happy in the knowlege of their second child soon to be born. They already have a three year old son named Harley , who looks almost just like Heero. Dorothy leaves the picture , to find someone else by the way.  
  
Duo and Hilde are happily married will be having their first child in a year or so , and are always taking the chance to tease Relena and Heero for having children so early. However , after their daughter Megan is born , they don't give up their childish habits and soon , Megan and Ruth are best friends.  
  
Trowa had earlier gone and now is with Catherine , and their son was born about the time Megan was born so the rest of the gundam children are about the same age except Harley and Ruth. (sorry about the names , I didn't mean them to turn out that way).Their son Craig works with them at the circus , and is trained from an early age to fight , unlike to Ruth who seems to have been naturally gifted and yet has not chosen whether to be a pacifist or not in her family.  
  
Quatre is alone most of the time , except that Ruth takes a great liking to her 'uncle Quatre' , and usually is hanging off one of his limbs and talking about dolls having wars on her shelf and how strange the Yuy house becomes at times when Heero and Relena are arguing about grown-up things she doesn't understand. Whenever uncle Quatre comes to visit , Ruth is the first to the door , or when she gets older the first to the driveway screaming and laughing while her other friend Niome sweat drops.  
  
Wu-fei and Sally eventually get together and get married although they fight much more than the other couples.Their daughter Niome has inherited Sally's curly hair and Wu-fei's dark eyes.Her hair is brown , almost the same tone as Ruth's , but Ruth's colour changes with the seasons anyway. Niome becomes Ruth's confident and they joke about guys being such jerks all the time except for Quatre.Which then Megan teases that he's a girl which sets off Ruth defending him no matter what.  
  
At this point in the story , Niome and Ruth are getting married since their fathers never let a guy within a mile of them except for the other pilots.Their parents would have rejected this , and tried to stop them if they had known.Notice I said IF? Meaning they didn't go to the wedding , so they had to choose people they trusted with their secret marriage. Ruth obviously invites her beloved uncle Quatre as the best man , and Megan as the maid of honour. They are not icky-like , just to tell you now.They have no intention of doing things a regular couple would do. So their idea of time together is playing games and talking. So in the wedding they changed the last line to : "You may now hug the bride,". Thank you for listening to my ranting , and I hope I didn't leave anything out. I didn't do a description of them , which is below for your conveinence so you'll know what they look like and how they each resemble their parents in physical and emotional qualities.Notice that Ruth is a bit messed up into the whole meshed personalities of a pacifist queen and an invincible assassin with no emotions.  
  
Harley Yuy: the protective big brother , he is the second wall of security around Ruth and keeps her from all guys at any costs.He's secretive and quiet , like Heero , and his mission is to protect Ruth.He learns from an early age about missions and is the sort of scret-agent-guy of the family.He also has a thing for Niome , so we have a big love scandal going on , which I really like!  
  
Ruth Yuy: at most of the time , she seems more like Relena , and logical like Heero.She has brown hair that changes to a light colour with almost blond streaks in the summer and a chocolate brown in the winter. Her face has the same structure as Relena , but her eyes are hazel and change colour to her mood. When taken items from , she shows natural ability of attack and specializes in speed and stealth while in this state.In short , never attempt to take anything from her without asking if she considers it her own or the consequences are painful. Surprisingly , she finds her skill of attacking is natural and takes over when she is outraged.Any other time , she is very nice and tries to keep everyone happy.She also inherited Relena's ability to debate and no one seems to win an argument with her except her good friends whom she doesn't mind losing to. Her moods can change in a split-second but she stays true to her courage that doesn't show up without a situation in need of it. She eats slow and gracefully , instead of the regular Goku-style like everyone else , which Niome teases her every chance she gets.  
  
Megan Maxwell: she can be playful like her parents , but she also has a serious side and doesn't always take Ruth's side in an argument.She has long brown hair like her father and blue eyes that shine with wisdom. She is greatly disturbed by Niome and Ruth being a couple , even if all they do is hugand never do anything really serious.In her household , sometimes she's the only real adult and has to send her parents to their room if they do something completely crazy when her friends are around.She's thin and tall , and very strong compared to her weak-appearing structure.  
  
Craig Barton: He grew up in the circus and is quiet most of the time , except once in a while Ruth doesn't mean to bring out the complete jerk in him when she tries to use leadership among them.He looks alot like Trowa only has Catherine's eyes and has his hair differently than Trowa's due to lack of hairspray in the household as it is. *wink wink*  
  
Niome Chang: She's serious , and very loyal to Ruth as Ruth is to her.In an argument , they're usually on the same side , no matter who started it ; creating chaos. She trains with Sally , and does use a sword at home , but doesn't spread the news as if it were normal. She has very curly hair which she hates with all her instincts and wishes she had hair like Ruth's. As far as the Katana , I don't think Wu-fei would truly give up even to his daughter just yet.  
  
Sarah Barton: I forgot to mention her before , but after that whole war thing Mariemaya was really messed up and had a girl at an early age.However , she strongly disagreed with abortion so she ende up having Sarah anyways and became a single mother with the help of Relena's tips since she was more experienced after two children of her own. Sarah is very weak compared to the pilots , considering they seemed to inherit their parent's strength and skills or learned them at an early age. She has blonde hair , and bright green eyes , and trains to be a nurse for the wounded as she feels the need to help after what her mother did and almost sacrificed. She's a friend of Ruth's , although she never got along with Megan because of her fibs that only Ruth could find forgiveness for her.  
  
  
  
Kyle Peacecraft: Forgetb to mention him too. oops. Anyways , this is Harley and Ruth's cousin , Zech's and Noin's son. He's currently dating Sarah in secret after the anger between their parents in the endless waltz adventure.He started dating her and met her after she stopped lying and gained many enemies back home where Ruth and the other gundam kids lived. He has white hair and blue eyes like Noin.He's very serious about battle but goes all romantic with Sarah. He's not featured in this story I don't think , because he's training with his father and mother far away in space near Sarah's school in a colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There , now that's over , on to the story!If it took me this long to write a prologue , then I'll wait for the information to process in your minds since that was alot at once.I'll be writing the first chapter as soon as I can , so please be patient and thank you for bearing with me for all this. Ja ne! If you have any questions that I didn't answer unintentionally , say it in the review or e-mail me at: dark_jaguar_angel@hotmail.com and I'll feature the answer in my author's notes. There!My fingers.....my poor little fingers!Speak to me! 


	2. Love and friendship

I walked down the aisle , in my shining purple dress.I had chosen it specially because I liked purple and red wasn't a very good choice for a wedding dress.Or that's what I thought. Ofcourse , it didn't have anything to do with the fact she was wearing a black wedding dress.That was the reason I didn't wear white , I mean , we'd look like a checkers set!Mother was always one to keep tabs on fashion , but never have time to actually follow them ever since dad came into her life.Let me explain , My name is Ruth Yuy , soon to be Ruth Yuy-Chang. I am the princess's daughter , and I'm having a secret marriage with my best friend.When we were young , we said that if we never found our true love before this age we would get married so we wouldn't have to bother with stupid love lives anymore. As for me , Dad was unlikely to let a guy within a mile.I had grown up with a tutor in the mansion , a woman tutor.She was very nice , but I know since she's being paid I couldn't tell her about my wedding.Although it was a little sad that my parents couldn't be here to witness the ceremony , but I don't think they'd understand.So in their place of my guardian , I've invited my Uncle Quatre , he was once with Uncle Trowa so I knew he would understand , plus he's been my favourite uncle since birth. He was always so kind to everyone , and I thought maybe if I hung around enough that I would become a nice person too.But to not invite my parents to my wedding?Now that was mean , they'll regret this forever , but I couldn't let them stop us.We're at the priest now, and tears of happiness stream down my face , underneath my veil. Suddenly my heart froze in fear.That line. That damn line that other people's weddings had been ruined by. That fateful line I have hated all my life.Uncle Milliardo burst in on my parent's wedding at this line. I hope so very much that nothing will happen , that no one will come out and take her away. She was my last escape from love.  
  
"If for any reason this marriage should be forsaken, speak now or forever hold your peace,". There , it was over.No one can take her.The minutes become long and I feel my throat tightening.I'm pleading with the higher powers to not interrupt this marriage or I shall be shattered.Then I hear the sound I dreaded.The doors to the church bang open , and I turn around.It's just Harley. I let out a breath , I had really thought something bad was to happen.He's late , I wonder why?  
  
"I object!".Those words reach my ears , and I feel my whole life crashing in flames.My own brother forsakes my wedding.But why?Oh how I wish I hadn't thought that.For now he shall say it.  
  
"But why?" I call , lifting my veil.  
  
"Niome Chang , I have loved you all along and was a fool to keep it conceiled from you and let this affair start. What you feel for her is deep friendship , not love. Please , I come to take you away to be with me in what is truly love," he said , walking up the aisle in the expensive tuxedo we had paid for.Everyone looks at me , waiting for me to shatter. He walks up to her , and carries her away.She laughs , and calls over her shoulder that she's sorry. She loved him the whole time. I look down at my shoes , and it happens. I scream out curses , then fall to my knees crying. All the guests are staring , but they know why.They know why  
  
I am crying. Cruel love has taken yet another from me so I would submit to it's will.  
  
"It's okay , calm down," says a comforting voice , and warm arms are around me. I look up , it's uncle Quatre.I bury my head in his chest , and sob longer. My nightmare has come true.The world has turned on me , and taken away my best friend.How is it she can find love so easily , and I cannot?Uncle Quatre is still trying to help me , he knows what this is like.So I continue to cry.He is the only one who understands. This cursed love will not even let me marry my best friend , why can'y anything go right?I feel myself drift into light sleep , this is all too much. I trust uncle Quatre to bring me home , and make sure I have changed into my regular clothes. Although not that it will matter , those two will probably tell my parents of their engagement and what didn't happen. Why did it have to be me?  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yup , it's in the point of view of our poor little Ruthie. Anyways , since I only got Niome-chan's review when I typed this , I can't answer anyquestions until the next chapter which should be soon.If there's any questions that I can't answer due to plot give aways , I'll tell you. Please review! Flames will be used to burn Ruthie's wedding dress!So go ahead , it'll make her feel better!But if you truly want to leave a nice review , do so because that would be better.Than she won't feel like she lost her friend for no reviews. Ja ne! 


	3. So nice I could love you

I open my sore eyes , to see I'm in the back of a limosine with uncle Quatre. He's stroking my hair , knowing I still hurt. I look at him with my blood-shot eyes , and looks worried.  
  
"You're almost home now," he says , but he doesn't smile.  
  
"I don't want to go," I mutter , sitting up.  
  
"But you must , or your mother will call the national guard," he joked. I smile.  
  
"I don't wanna , " I said childishly.  
  
"You're sixteen and those puppy eyes still work on me!Where do you want to go then?Not like there's anywhere else," he said .  
  
"I wonder if it will work against a council," I joke. He puts a finger to my lips , to shush me.  
  
"Now you go back to sleep," he said , then began to sing my favourite lullaby. I move towards him , and rest my head in his lap as I close my weary eyes.  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
My dreams are nightmares , all I see is them together , leaving me alone. My dreams are disturbed by the sound of the car stopping. Uncle Quatre whispers something to the driver.  
  
"Wake up , we're here." he said , drying a fresh tear from my cheek. I nod , that joke about the National guard had some truth to it.If I went missing heads would roll. I stepped out of the limosine , and the cold air assaulted my moist face. I quickly move into the garden , and climb over the fence.As I fall down on the other side , I find I've gotten my dress dirty.Oh well , not like it matters. I notice my balcony , and quickly dart through the garden so I wouldn't set off the alarms planted by Dad. I stealthily climbed up some vines growing up the wall and jump onto my balcony. I type in a code into the door and it opens.My dress is torn and there's mud stains everywhere. As I step in , I see mom sitting on my bed , looking intently at me. I say nothing. Dad is leaning against the wall , I can feel the Yuy glare already.  
  
"We heard about what happened.And....I wanted to say I'm very disapointed in you , you know we are working hard to find someone to-" she began.  
  
"You think you know what's best?You're choosing some prince charming or some politician of some sort You don't know how I feel at all!" I said , cutting her off.  
  
"Young lady-"she began , glaring at me. Dad cuts her off.  
  
"How did you get past the security?More importantly , MY security?" he said.  
  
"Simple research and reaction time," I said , he smiled.  
  
"Good job , looks like I'll have to double it," he said , motioning for Relena to leave.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to the challenge," I said emotionlessly.  
  
"She's definitely your daughter," Relena said , as they walked out.I looked out through the window.Niome and Harley are outside , playing in the rain.  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
It starts to rain , and they run inside. Niome looks up at me on my balcony , I look away so she can't see my tears.I don't want to be here anymore , I know where I want to be.My sheets of silk cannot make me feel easy asleep tonight. I look at my dress , it's weatherstained and no longer in good shape.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I'm not staying here. Dad won't stop me , as long as I take my earrings that I got for Christmas he'll know that I'm not running away.In the earrings he had put a special tracker in case we get kidnapped while we're out.I know how to set off his alarm , to say I'm in danger. There's a code. I run through the halls , and nearly run into Pagan.I quickly say I'm sorry and keep going. I run to the door , and the rain greets me .The cold rain splatters on my face , mixing with my tears. I run out into the night , my wedding dress following behind me. I slip , and fall face first into a puddle. I stay there for a moment , then look up into the lightning streaked sky. I feel the cool rain soak into the dress , the material is not very good.  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty Frightening  
  
As we die  
  
both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
I sit up , I can't stay here. I stand up unsurely , I know I scrathced my skin in the rocks and I'm bleeding slightly. I continue to run , it feels like hours until I see a mansion in the distance. The lights are on , and seem to call my name. I walk the rest of the way , and sneak into the back yard where all the animals are kept.I sit down beside them , hiding under a balcony.They look at me , and know I am lost too.That I have come for comfort. The dog beside me licks my face in recognitionas if to say "Oh , it's you,".  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I climb up , digging my fingers into the rock so I can grip it.I climb up , it seems so high from here.I let out a breath , my tears are making me weak.I wipe away the rain and tears from my eyes so I can see clearly.Icontinue to climb up , ducking from the security cameras as I go. I finally reached the balcony.I pick the lock with my hair barette , and the door unlocks. I open the door with what strength I have left.My dress is soaking wet , my face smeared with blood and dirt , my purple dress is faded into a dark colour from the mud. I see uncle Quatre turn to me in shock , and I feel no strength left in my body.All this was too much. I must have looked like a mud monster , but there was no strength left in me to fight the overcoming darkness. I looked him in the eyes , then fainted.  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying...are we?  
  
*Quatre's POV*  
  
I was reading peacefully when I noticed a scratching noise at the door.Someone was picking the lock.I sit back and relax , the cameras would have seen them by now and guards will have caught them.Suddenly my heart stops.The door opens. But...the only one who can avoid that much security is Heero Yuy? I look over , putting down my reading book carefully. I see Ruth , she looks as though she's been to hell and back , but I know it's her , only she has those determined eyes. She looks at me , then falls to the floor.She must have used all her energy to get here.I live so far away from the Yuy's , so how did she come all this way?I walk up to her , and take out a cloth.I wipe away the blood and dirt from her face , yes it's her. I carry her over to the bathroom and quickly wash her face. Her dress is dirty beyond help and the hem was ripped up to her knees. I dare not dress her in fear of Heero's wrath , she is his daughter , after all. I wash what I can , then lay her down in the nearest guest room. I take out one of my sisters' old dresses , and leave it beside her bed.I runa hot bath in the bathroom attacthed(yes , he was that rich :p). He left the bathroom and took up a chair beside the bed. He had cleaned out her wounds , they were sloppy , she must have tripped.I look worriedly over her , waiting for her to wake up. She opens her eyes slowly to me , and looks around.  
  
"Uncle Quatre!" she said , sitting up quickly. She openly bear hugged me and looked down at her dress.She sighed .  
  
"I need a -" she began in her usual fashion.  
  
"Already taken care of," I replied , moving away as her eyes moved to the bathroom.She bear hugged me once more and took the dressinto the bathroom with her. I sighed and moved back to my reading place where the book lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
Twenty minutes later.  
  
"Tell me a story," I heard. I looked up , there she was dressed and cleaned. She walked up and sat at my feet as if she were still a little child. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a princess..." I began , as her eyes seemed to pierce through my skin.She listened intently , and I almost imagined her as a little girl again.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.  
  
*Heero's POV*  
  
I was watching Relena fidget , she was itching to be angry with Ruth , but I couldn't help but laugh that she had become better than me at sneaking into balconies.I had tracked her , she had gone to see Quatre.Not that I minded , he was like a real uncle to her since she was born. I heard a knock at the door , I already know who it is. Relena walks to the door , I follow. She opens it to see Qautre holding Ruthas if she werw still a child. Relena let out a breath in relief.  
  
"Thank God Quatre," she breathed.  
  
"Hn," I said , nodding in approval.I took Ruth from him and carried her up to her room.Relena tucked her in , although she felt at peace finally to know she hadn't run off without logic.I knew it was the beginning.Something was going to happen , the sky seemed to scream out in warnings.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own the song 'Don't speak' by Nodoubt so no sue!I don't own all the adult characters , I only own Ruth and all the rest of those kind of people. Please review! I only got one but I wrote this on a time where I was feeling very inspired!Puh-lease review!!!!!!!!!!I work very hard , even if you may think it's just typing!I do work very hard at this , my back is all stiff....And it only takes you like twenty minutes to read it!So please review!Once again I encourage any reviews or questions.Flames will still be used for burning what's left of the wedding dress. Ja ne! 


	4. The calm before the storm

I open my eyes.Was it a dream? Was I really at uncle Quatre's? Mother is sitting at the side of the bed , staring out the window.She wants to talk , I know it. I know she knows I'm awake , even with her back turned , she knows I am awake.She is waiting for me to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said ,she turns to look at me.  
  
"I'm sorry too , I understand that you were in a fragile condition after all that. But I would just like to talk about this marriage stuff that you were so upset about before," she said , I sit up.  
  
"I just don't feel that having my parents choose who I marry is fair," I say , noticing the dress. I was there!I remember now , I must have fallen asleep while uncle Quatre was telling me a story.  
  
"I know it seems like we're controlling your future , but we're really doing this for your own good.We're only trying to find someone right for you , someone who won't hurt you like what happened yeasterday.I learned when I was a girl that sometimes freedom is something you need to fight for. You don't need to love someone to get married , you've proven to me that you would have been my parent's dream child.Or , my adopted parents that is. They wanted me to marry according to love and financial situations. Sometimes things don't turn out the way you wish it would," she soothed.  
  
"Did you love Dad when you got married?" I asked.  
  
"Oh hell yes , I had to follow him to the ends of the earth and the colonies just to reach what we are now," she said , laughing in the sunshine.  
  
"So are you telling me that I need to follow a guy to the ends of the earth so he will fall in love with me?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No , I'm saying it's like freedom-" she began.  
  
"Ah , but you are saying I have to fight you and Dad to get freedom on who I marry?" I said , raising an eyebrow. She laughed , as the sun made her golden locks almost glow.  
  
"You're better at using people's words against them than me!I was wondering when I'd see part of me in you," she joked. We laughed.  
  
"I want to go out for the day , it's so bright and warm," I said , crossing my arms.  
  
"Can I talk you out of it?" she asked.  
  
"Nope," I said , smiling.  
  
"Well then I guess you have your answer," she said , standing up. She left my room , and closed the door carefully. I stood up , the dress is still here. I smile. I look through my closet , and pick out a pretty dress to go out in. It's dark blue , almost black , and reaches down to my knees with the decoration of one red rose at the collar tied to a choker of the same colour. I put on some dark blue tights and my new black shoes from the closet. I notice my hair is still in my face.How annoying. I pick up a dark blue hair tie and tie it up into a high ponytail. The light brown streaks begin to show , and I shrug. I walked out of my room , and reached the door. I froze. Niome sat on her motorcycle , and looked up at me.  
  
"Hey , do you want to come shopping with Harley and I?" she called , smiling brightly.  
  
"No , I have previous engagements," I said. I hadn't meant to , but I said that painful word. She flinched , then nodded. I walked down the stairs , and noticed Pagan out showing his son around.His son was pretty old , but so as he at that rate. His grandson was a few years older than me , and was standing by washing the car.  
  
"Pagan!" I called out . He turned to see me , and nodded.  
  
"Yes Ruth?" he called.  
  
"Could you give me a ride somewhere?"I said , approaching them.  
  
"This is the Princess's daughter , Ruth Yuy," he said to both of them.The younger boy looked up at me, and waved.  
  
"Hey! Do you want to go shopping?"he joked.I thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Are you offering to take me?" I said , smiling.  
  
"I guess I am," he said teasingly.  
  
"Then let's go," I said , he looked surprised. I folded my arms sarcastically.  
  
"If you aren't strong enough to protect the princess's daughter on a trip to the mall then I'll ask someone else," I said .I walked away and started to count down. 5...4...3...2...  
  
"Wait!" he called. Oops , my counting is getting slow.  
  
"Are you sure you can take the challenge?" I said , not turning around yet.  
  
"I can handle anything," he said confidently.  
  
"Then prove it already," I said , turning around again.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay , you people don't review!I know that I've posted these chapters like there's no tomorrow today, but seriously , I expect some sort of review!By the way , don't expect any romance with the guy, in the future he's likely to become her great-grand children's servent for years!And secondly , Pagan has got to have children.After being Relena's driver guy for so long , he has GOT to have children.I'm surprised he's still alive in this fic! Maybe I should fix that?Nah , where would be the fun in that? I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the old characters but I do own the new characters which now include Pagan's son and grandson type people. Thank you for reading , if you bothered! 


	5. Lost and found

"C'mon Scott! I'm not that hard to find!" teased Ruth from a bush.  
  
"You try finding a light footed princess!" he said , trying to find where her voice had come from.  
  
"I'm NOT a princess!" she yelled , standing up from her hiding spot.  
  
"Oh , my mistake.What's the difference between the princess's daughter and a princess anyways?" he asked , scratching his head in an almost-Goku style. Ruth hit him over the head.  
  
"There's a lot of difference , baka," she said flatly.  
  
"C'mon Scott! I'm not that hard to find!" teased Ruth from a bush.  
  
"You try finding a light footed princess!" he said , trying to find where her voice had come from.  
  
"I'm NOT a princess!" she yelled , standing up from her hiding spot.  
  
"Oh , my mistake.What's the difference between the princess's daughter and a princess anyways?" he asked , scratching his head in an almost-Goku style. Ruth hit him over the head.  
  
"There's a lot of difference , baka," she said flatly.  
  
"Oh," he said , walking up to her.Suddenly she froze and looked up into the sky.  
  
"What is-" he began , before he felt himself being dragged away.  
  
"ICE CREAM!" she screamed , her skirt flying up behind her. She stopped and hid behind a tree. Her eyes scanned the area , and she suddenly sobbed. She fell to the base of the tree , and buried her head in her arms.Scott walked over , trying to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" he asked , trying to pry her hands from her face. At first her hands were stiff and rebelled at his touch , then she moved her arms away. Her eyes had turned a crystal blue , and tears were flowing down her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked , kneeling down . She seemed so sad , and yet her mysterious eyes would not reveal why. She stood up , and ran away deep into the forest. Her legs began to feel sore , and it only felt like she had been running for an hour in the woods.The trees moved in and surrounded her , only becoming denser and quieter. She stopped in a clearing , and stared up into the sky.It was a pale colour , she knew sunset was approaching and that she shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. She felt her heart pounding hard against her ribs , as she realized she was lost.  
  
'I have to stay calm.I'm Ruth Yuy , I can do anything,' she thought , closing her eyes.  
  
'Even defy love?' asked a dark voice.  
  
'Shut up!' she mentally screamed , putting her hands over her ears.  
  
'You couldn't , could you?So what chance do you stand of getting out of this forest , little girl?' it said in a twisted voice. She forced away the voice , trying to get it to reatreat to the back of her mind.  
  
'NO , NO , NO!' she mentally screamed , but it was too late. It began to take over , and she felt her mind become dark and dull. She gazed into the sky one last time , and screamed with the last of her breath.  
  
"Foolish mind , it was very stupid of it to run out here in the middle of a forest," she said , taking out a computer. She immediately began to scan for maps of the area. One came up.Bingo.  
  
"The lost Woods , how quaint. Now to find the nearest exit, hmmm, that way.But I might run into wolves....I have no other choices , it's that way I go," she said emotionlessly , and walked deeper into the forest , her super mini-computer beeping. She kept walking , and finally saw a dim light in the distance.It wasn't the sun , it had long set while she was searching for the exit. As she neared , she saw someone waiting with a lamp. She narrowed her eyes , searching the figure for some identification. Suddenly a feather sticking out came into the light. Aunt Catherine. How had she wandered all the way to a colony?  
  
"Ruth!Is that you honey?" she called out. Ruth sontinued to walk , and put away the computer. She didn't answer. As she came into the light , Catherine searched her eyes , they were dark like Heero had been.  
  
"Why didn't you answer me?" she said worriedly.  
  
"Gomen ," Ruth spoke flatly. Suddenly her eyes seemed to shift , and became filled with the light that had been missing. She looked around confusedly , and noticed Catherine again.  
  
"Aunt Catherine!" she cried , and ran up to her.  
  
"Thank God , I thought you had the Yuy glare frozen to your face.It worried me , I have to deal with Trowa making no expressions every day but you?I nearly had a heart attack!" she joked.  
  
"How did I get here anyway?" Ruth asked , as Catherine took her hand.  
  
"Relena said you had gone missing again , and that you dissappeared in this area," Craig said , walking out of a near by tent. Ruth deeply inhaled the air , it was fresh.  
  
"What are you doing on Earth?" she asked , recognising the floral smelling air.  
  
"We came to visit for your-"Catherine began , smiling.  
  
"She doesn't know yet , Relena gave strict orders not to tell her yet," Craig said , cutting her off.  
  
"Well , let me see.It's not my birthday , not any of my days , so what could it be?" Ruth said.  
  
"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I let someone tell you now would it?" Craig said tonelsessly.  
  
"You're no fun!" Ruth exclaimed , as she was ushered into a tall building.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nobody reviews.....*sniffle* you ppl are so mean!I've worked very hard to type up all these chappies and I get one review!ONE REVIEW!Not even a flame!How dare you! I'm feeling like maybe you all don't like my ficcie , *sniffle* 


	6. Who's the groom?!

"Ruth!There you are , don't worry us like that!" said a voice as I walked into the building. I looked up from my shoes , and saw uncle Quatre.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said , looking back down at my shoes.  
  
"Well , next time will you please tell us when you're going to do -" he began.  
  
"What?" I asked , looking up.  
  
"Well , a while ago I ran away too , and so I shouldn't be telling you what to do," he said , straightening.  
  
"Really? You?" I gasped ,putting a hand to my mouth.  
  
"You know , we seem to think alike. Anyways , your mother wants to speak to you on the vid-phone," he said , taking me into the corridor.  
  
"Where are we anyways?" I asked , looking at the bare walls.  
  
"An old Preventor's HQ , before they moved closer to your house," he explained , opening a door.  
  
"Oh," I said , shrugging , then clinging to uncle Quatre's arm in my usual fashion.  
  
"You're getting strong, you're gonna make my arm go blue," he joked. I laughed , as I noticed the vid phone was on in the corner and Aunt Sally was talking to mom.  
  
"Yes , I've arranged for the bride's maid's dresses to be sized. I don't know if Weu-fei will show up without me dragging him though," Sally said laughing.  
  
"Harley has his measurements already , from last time," Relena said , avoiding the incident.  
  
"She'll make a beautiful bride," Sally said , smiling. They hadn't noticed the two enter. I have a feeling about this wedding. Niome and Harley really are getting married. I quickly let go of uncle Quatre's arm and hid behind him , currently clinging to his waist and peeking out from his side. Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh!You're here , but where's....oh there you are , your mother would like to speak to you about an important date that will soon be coming up," Sally said. I kept clinging.  
  
"Ruth?" questioned Relena from the phone. Quatre sighed and walked up , dragging me behind. Mom sweat dropped from the other side of the vid phone as I peeked out at her.  
  
"I'd recognize those arms anywhere , and besides , no one clings to Quatre like you," she said sighing.  
  
"What did you want to say?" I asked as if talking to a soldier.  
  
"I've got wonderful news for you , and we'll need your measurements when you get back to the house," she said , smiling as a bunch of people ran by in the backround.  
  
"Has it to do with Niome's wedding , for that is not a joyful day," I said grumpily.  
  
"At least she didn't leave you for her sister," added Quatre with a huge sweat drop.  
  
"Actually , it's not her's , but you're right , we'll need measurements for that too. I'm talking about a different wedding," Relena said mysteriously.  
  
"Who's?A long lost cousin?" I asked , yawning.  
  
"I'll tell you if you come out from behind Quatre," she teased.  
  
"You're lying , you're going to lure me back to the house," I replied flatly.  
  
"You know me too well , so I guess I'll see you here," she said , hanging up.  
  
"I hate when she does that," I muttered , standing up.  
  
Oh , my life is changing everyday,  
  
In every possible way,  
  
And oh , my dreams , it's never quiet as it seems,  
  
Never quiet as it seems.  
  
I got out of the car , and pulled Quatre with me.  
  
"You think I'm gonna face this alone?" I said , winking.  
  
"You remind me of Dorothy , only more gentle," he said , getting out.  
  
"I guess it's one or the other , huh uncle Q?" she said , knocking on the door.  
  
"Ruth!" Relena said , dragging me in , then Quatre as a chain reaction.  
  
"Hey!That must ne her!" squealed a bunch of girls with measuring tapes.  
  
"Now you're going to tell me what's going on," I said sternly. Relena nodded at them.  
  
"Yes , come over here!This is the one!" she yelled at them.  
  
"Oh my god!It's the bride!She is soooo cute!" they said , cornering me.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
I know I've felt this way before , but now I'm feeling it  
  
even more,  
  
Because it came from you.  
  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
  
A different way to be.  
  
"Ruth , I know this is sudden , but I've been thinking about our little conversation ; and your father and I have finally found you the perfect husband," she said , watching me squirm.  
  
"Oh , and who would that be?" I said boredly. I blew a strand of wild hair out of my face.  
  
"Well , I think you'll be pleased by our choice," she said , sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"SAY IT!" I shouted , although the measuring girls were still chattering around me.  
  
"I'd like to get the measurements for the wedding dress first , mind you.And is that the way a royalty should act?" she said , raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are they done yet?" I whined , looking down at the dress I had to try on.  
  
"Well girls?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes m'am!" they replied, scooting off to another room.  
  
"Now," I said, sitting down on the couch next to my mother.  
  
"Well , his guardian has accepted , and so has your's , so I suppose I should just tell you," she replied.  
  
"Please tell me, " I said , holding the tea cup away from her mouth.  
  
"You're persistant , aren't you?" she said , taking it back.  
  
I want more impossible to ignore  
  
Impossible to ignore  
  
And they'll come true , impossible not to do,  
  
Impossible not to do.  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. I couldn't beleive I was actually marrying him. I had never thought of it before.  
  
"That's right , we expected you to be shocked , but we thought it the best for both of you," Relena said.  
  
"From the yell that shook the house I'm guessing you told her," Niome said , poking her head in the door.  
  
"Yeah , she did," I said , sighing.  
  
"Okay , I think that's our cue then," Niome said , stepping out again.  
  
"WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I heard , before I got clobbered by two people. Harley and Niome started to squease me in bear hugs. I let out a breath as they backed off.  
  
"Were you two waiting for that moment just to annoy me?" I said irritatedly.  
  
"Yes," Harley said flatly.  
  
"Oh , okay , that must be my cue then. OH MY GOD , I'M GETTING MARRIED! OH! SHOPPING TRIP!" I screamed , bear hugging them back.  
  
"Was that is the script?" Relena said , shrugging. Everyone shakes their head.  
  
"Oh well, shopping anyhow,"I said , smiling warmly.  
  
And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me,  
  
You're what I couldn't find.  
  
A totally amazing mind , so understanding and kind;  
  
You're everything to me.  
  
"Wow , so they didn't tell you either?" I said ,walking through the gardens.  
  
"No , but they decided to talk when they heard you yelling on the other side of the mansion," he replied.  
  
"Oh , so you heard that did you?"I said , blushing a deep red.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later then , before Heero sees me," he said, ducking into the bushes , as a few bullets scattered where he had just stood.  
  
"DAD!" I yelled , the gleam of a sniper rifle in the corner of my eye. There he was , wearing black and trying to hide in the shadows. I sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll see you later , let's hope you double security," I whispered to the bush , pretending to examine the roses. I could see him nod in the bushes , and disappear.  
  
Oh , my life,  
  
Is changing everyday,  
  
In every possible way.  
  
And oh , my dreams,  
  
It's never quiet as it seems,  
  
'Cause you're a dream to me,  
  
Dream to me.  
  
I sighed , and knocked on the door. He answered. I smiled , as he politely let me in. I took his arm as we walked into the study to discuss the major politics my mother said we would be dealing with soon. Instead , we drank hot chocolate , and laughed about funny stories about our past loves. I was sad when the day ended , we wouldn't be able to see each other for a little while due to the preparations that needed to be made. As I walked out the door , a question came into my mind.I turned to him.  
  
"So I guess I won't be calling you Uncle Quatre anymore?" I asked , he laughed and shook his head. We shook hands , nothing had changed between us. We were the same , that's why my parents had picked him.Because he would be a better guardian this way. And I didn't feel wrong at all marrying through friendship because I knew that I wouldn't let fate ruin it this time. I was going to make sure that blasted line was removed from the ceremony.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooh , I'm so evil. Now when I read all your loyal reviews , I decided you all deserved another chappie, besides , I felt in the mood to make a short mystery for ya! By the way , none of the old characters are mine , they are owned by big companies who are lucky and rich with lawyers. I also don't own the song 'Dreams' by the cranberries. Now make the lawyers go away!I have never read the manga , so sorry for that whole pairing wit no shame thing. I realized how very twisted I made this story.... Oh wait , isn't that my regular style? Anyways , I'd like to know who would like me to write a story that comes before this. You know in the prologue , I could choose one of the couples and take your vote on which one to write! And also , yes , Ruth and Niome were getting married , that's who I meant by 'she'. Here's the poll:  
  
Would you rather hear about which of the following (reply in review)  
  
a) 1xR  
  
b)2xH  
  
c)3x 4 - 3xC  
  
d)4x3- 4xD- 4x _ (it stands for no one)  
  
e) 5xSP  
  
Please vote!!!!!*holds up big sign* REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW! 


	7. When Doves Cry (song-fic from a track of...

I stared in the mirror , the reflection simply stared back at me. I waited for it to fade , and show that it wasn't me , but after a few minutes I gave up.  
  
"Why are you glaring at the mirror?" asked Niome , fixing my veil , yet again.  
  
"The evil mirror people are on the attack again , can't turn your back on them , you know!" I said , as we both laughed , setting the veil out of place again. She quickly stopped laughing and continued to straighten it. I grabbed her hands , and turned around.  
  
"You're getting as bad as my mother , stop that!" I said , as we both laughed again.  
  
"Were you talking about me?" said a voice.I saw Mom walk in , tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Uh-" I began , before she cut me off.  
  
"We're waiting out here ,weddings don't happen without the bride!" she scolded.  
  
How can you leave me standing,  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold,  
  
Maybe I'm just too demanding,  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father , too bold,  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother,  
  
She's never satisfied.  
  
I glared against the glass once more , and my eyes brushed along the white lilies in my hair , that seemed to hold up the veil. I grabbed it and pulled it down , when Mom pulled it up again.  
  
"We wouldn't want to hide such a pretty face , would we?" she said , walking out. I examined the dress , it was white , and puffy. I knew there was a catch though , she just HAD to add a crown with the lilies , didn't she?! Mothers! Niome looked down at her watch , and reminded me we were going to be late.  
  
Why do we scream at each other,  
  
This is what it sounds like ,  
  
When Doves cry,  
  
I took a deep breath , and took that nerve-wracking step out into the hall. For some reason , the WHOLE damn world had to have live tv coverage on a peacecraft wedding! You'd think I was the princess of whales!Or maybe even Cleopatra! But hey , I like Cleopatra! Except she never had a happy ending though. I'm walking down the aisle , although suddenly it seems as if it has grown incredibley long.Maybe it's this darn dress , I knew it was too long. In the corner of my eye , I could see two women at the end of the dress , lifting it along. I think one of them was my cousin's girlfriend and the other was someone I knew when I was small. I keep walking , but it seems that I will never make it to the end. The minutes seem to be passing slowly , and I think my sanity is wearing off. I take another breath , although I do so silently so none of the cameras notice. Suddenly I see Quatre running full pace towards me. Everything is going so slowly, but why?  
  
Yes they cry,  
  
Oh , they cry,  
  
How could you leave me standing,  
  
Alone in a world so cold,  
  
I stop in question. He pushes me out of the way , and I fall back wards. Suddenly a shine of a gun flashes in the corner of my eyes. Quatre is on the ground. I feel my thoughts slowly fading. I move towrds him although I can feel my dress swishing along irritatingly. I hold him up , and cry.  
  
"Don't cry this time , I'll be alright , you'll see," he whispered , but his words cannot cure the tears running down my face. I hold him closer to me , unwilling to let go. I look up.  
  
"Catch them!" I scream , and the guards run after them as a shower of bullets fills the air.Everyone forgets about Quatre , but me. My dress is starting to stain red , I know he has been shot.  
  
"Ruth.....b-be good if-if I die," he said , he's crying too.  
  
"Don't talk like that , they'll heal you , we'll get the best doctors in the world , and then we'll be happy again. You'll see," I whispered , but even as I said it , I knew it was not so.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he whispered , holding my hand gently.  
  
Maybe I'm just too demanding,  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father , too bold,  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother,  
  
She's never satisfied,  
  
Why do we scream at each other,  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When Doves cry,  
  
"Tell me a story," I said , choking back sobs.  
  
"Once there was a princess , and s-she was going to get married , but every time she tried , something bad always happened. So one day , she was very sad....and then her last true love c-came back to her from the dead , and told her-" he said , taking a breath.  
  
"Told her what?" I cried , holding his hand tightly.His grip was beginning to fade.  
  
"H-he told her to not cry for him , and f-find her-" he said , but suddenly he stopped.  
  
"QUATRE!" I scream , but no one notices , everyone is guarding me ,so I will not get hit by the bullets.My cries echo through the air , and I feel the warm blood of Quatre filling my hands.  
  
"Someone help him! I cried , a pramedic got through.  
  
"I'm sorry , it's too late Ms. Yuy," those words cut through my skin. That stupid cursed name echoed through my head. My head shows me scenes of no more Quatre. But I can't take it anymore.I cry louder , but no one dares to come near. I push them all away , only Quatre is allowed to tell me not to cry, but I couldn't stop if I wanted to.  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
It was too late. The closest to a husband that I had gotten had died in my arms , halfway down the aisle. This stupid aisle! This STUPID NAME! I still hold the body , cherishing it as though it were alive. But I know better , the voices in my mind have stopped , all is silent. I look up , they caught the assassin.He's been shot , but I cry anyways. They caught him , but that can't change that Quatre is gone. I know he can't come back now , I know it is so. I feel like I am crying forever , although I know I will run out of tears.  
  
Dream if you can of love,  
  
Notions by the same moon,  
  
And try the most curious holder,  
  
between the heat,  
  
the heat between me and you,  
  
I am sitting in the hospital , staring at the wall. No one can snap me out of this. Everyone has tried , but I still see it.I still hear it. I still hear that last tale that wasn't finished. What did he say to his fair maiden? Why can't you tell me Quatre?! I am crying on the inside , but there's no more tears left in me. In my hand I hold clasped my wedding ring , I took it when no one was watching. Suddenly I stand up , and walk to the room I hated so much. If I could with a concience , I'd knock it right off the building. That would show that damn bastard for ruining my wedding. I open the door , and he looks up at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Why did you come?" he says , looking away from me as I sit down.  
  
"Why did you kill him?" I said , attempting to hold back tears , but failing miserabley.  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked , he still won't look at me.  
  
"No , why did you kill the only one who could love me?" I asked.  
  
"The person who employs me didn't want his company to be so powerful as to be part of a country.I don't know who he is , I'm sorry for that now.I always knew how much it hurt to have someone die , I saw everyone else when it happened , but you were different.I didn't think it really hurt that much," he said , not facing me still.  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you loved before?" I ask , looking out the window.  
  
"Yes." he said watching my gaze at the window.  
  
"Is that why you're doing this job?" I asked , the tears still on my face.  
  
"I don't know , probably," he said , trying to answer.  
  
"Then be cleansed from this action , and let your fight lie in the graves with the dead. I can't cry any longer , I'm needed to be a strong leader soon. No time for tears , be cleansed of all the blood on your hands and enjoy the peace we have fought so hard to achieve," I said , standing up.  
  
"But-" he began.But I was already down the hallway , heading home.  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother,  
  
She's never satisfied,  
  
Why do we scream at each other,  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When doves cry.  
  
I haven't spoken since then. People talk to me , I hear them , but I do not speak. I simply sit in this chair by the window and stare. I stare out at the meadow by the side of our mansion , watching the sunny day.It's mocking me.I want rain , not sunshine. How can the world be clebrating this? I hear something.It's the television. I look over. I see myself on there , they're showing a news cast of it. I don't smile.I don't speak.I don't even move my face. I pick up the channel changer and whip it at the cursed television , ignoring the sound of breaking glass at my feet. I look out the window , but I know I am bleeding.But it only soothes my heart which so aches for everything to be as it was before. But I know that's not possible. I can feel someone cleaning up my foot , but everything is faded. I can barely feel it.All I feel is cold running through my veins. Dad picks me up and I don't move. I don't smile. I don't laugh. He sits me down at the table , where Mom and Harley are eating peacefully. I sit there. I do nothing. I move my neck to stare at the wall. I really want to talk to them ,and look at them. But it's so damn hard when the wall has become much more interesting.  
  
Doves cry  
  
You know that they cry,  
  
You know that they cry,  
  
"Talk!Move!" I hear a faint yell. I look at my father. I am empty.  
  
"Speak , eat , look , it's your favourite!" Relena said , lifting the tuna sandwich near my nose. I don't move.I don't speak. I don't eat.  
  
"Just get over it already! Ruth , sometimes you have to move on! ESPECIALLY if you stop eating!"yelled Harley , looking up from the food. I look at him. I look at the sandwich. I pick it up , and take a bite.  
  
"There," I whisper , then stand up. I run to my room , empty. So empty.  
  
You know that they cry,  
  
You know that they cry,  
  
You know that they cry,  
  
How can you leave me standing,  
  
Alone in a world that's so cold  
  
(You know that they cry)  
  
Maybe I'm just too demanding,  
  
Maybe I'm just like my father , too bold,  
  
(you know that they cry)  
  
"Speak , c'mon , if we're going to have to feed you like this , at least talk to us," soothed Niome. The IV needle in my arm doesn't hurt. I stare at her blankly.  
  
"Please speak?" Niome tried , patting my hand.  
  
"Love is like a rose , it looks so beautiful from afar , and pricks so much harder than it seems to be capable of. Love is not needed. Love only hurts, I cannot love agin , so I cannot eat or sleep either.To love is to live , and I can do neither," I said flatly. The IV tube feeds me , since I will not eat.I will speak no more. I close my eyelids , as a small tear goes down my cheek.  
  
Maybe I'm just like my mother,  
  
(you know that they cry)  
  
She's never satisfied,  
  
(you know that they cry)  
  
Why do we scream at each other?  
  
(you know that they cry)  
  
This is what it sounds like,  
  
When the doves cry.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No , the story does not end here , this is the worst turn out for a wedding so far though for our poor little Ruthie. I'm sorry to her , because it seems this story is all about torture! Anyways , I got ONE vote. ONE review on the last chappie! Where's your respect for a hard-working writer?! I'm nice enough not to leave cliff-hangers , all I do is attempt to twist your heart strings until you feel what she's feeling! I've been nice all this time , and I get ONE new review! If no one reviews then I'll leave it here , I'll leave her to die!I won't let her find true love if this keeps up!What's with you people?!One minute I get tons of reviews , the next I get ONE. Not to mention I liked that one anyways , no offense. By the way , for the vote, I meant that I write what happens to the actual Gundam pilots to reach this story , might include the begininning of the pregnancy of my cute little characters IF I FEEL LIKE IT. I expect reviews or Ruthie gets it! :p 


	8. Sweet illusions...are they real?!

It's been three days. Three days since it happened. Three days since I have spoken real words. The IV needle is in my arm , but the doctors say I am rejecting the food and so I am still getting thinner.Maybe If I become a little girl again , everything will be happy?No , that won't help. I am staring at the ceiling from my bed , altough I feel movement at my side. I look at Niome leaving. I grab her arm and glare at her.  
  
"I have to go to the funeral," she said.  
  
"Take me there," I said , shocking her.  
  
"But the doctors-" she began. I pulled out a gun and pointed it at her face.  
  
"Take me there," I stated flatly.  
  
"Okay , okay , but where did you get that gun?" Niome asked.  
  
"Take me there , that information isn't very important," I said , pulling out the needle.I push off the blankets against my stomach , and walk to my closet. I pull out a long dark black dress and hat.The hat has a black rose that holds up a veil that most widows wear. I change into it quickly , and walk out the door with my gun drawn. As we pass the living room with my gun to her back , Relena stares.  
  
"Young lady-" she began in a cold voice.  
  
"Well , that's sure an unsuspected first snapping out action," Heero mused.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Relena said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked , looking at me. I glare back.  
  
"The funeral," Niome said , squirming.  
  
"You could have just asked for a ride," Heero said , biting back a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" I said coldly.  
  
"You remind me of me so much that I swear you just jumped out of a cloning machine!" he said , bursting into a chilling laughter.  
  
"Hn," I said , walking forward. Heero fell out of his chair at this point , receiving glares from Relena. I walk on , as we reach the car. We get on Niome's motorcycle , and begin to ride off down the road ; our dresses trailing a bit.  
  
By the time we got there , the ceremony was almost over and people were shocked to see me walk inside.I had long since hid my gun in a secret spot I made myself on all of my clothes. You can't be too careful , I know that all too well now. I sit in the back , and Niome rushes to the front where her reserved seat is.I spend the funeral glaring coldly at whoever the speaker , which occasionally made them nervous , so I found little joys here and there. After the funeral ended , which was about twenty minutes later , I still felt nothing. I really didn't , so I don't know why these warm tears were running down my cheeks. Before everyone is allowed to say their last good byes to the body , I can't stand being here anymore. I stand up , and run out into the hall , crying hard. In my tears , I thought I saw Quatre , only...he seemed different somehow. I wiped away the tears that had plagued my eyes , to see an older woman with long blond hair standing behind him. She had mischeivious dark blue eyes , and she seemed so familiar. At the sight of Quatre , I couldn't help but run up to him , leaving my hat to fall on the floor and my long hair spread out on my back. To my surprise I don't go right through him , instead I hug him , and start sobbing uncontrollabely.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me , I knew you'd come back uncle Quatre!" I said , smiling through the tears.  
  
"You......What?! Could it really be?" gasped the older woman. I see no more , because I faint in his arms , finally feeling that I have found him again. I hear my gun clatter out of the pocket , and my hand takes it by instinct. I see darkness overcoming my vision , but manage to speak.  
  
"I missed you so much,".  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear reviewers , I have TWO new reviews on that chappie!But anyways , Jasmine , I'm sorry that I forgot to e-mail you about that chappie , I really thought I had , but maybe I forgot? And to Niome , thank you for caring about my poor depressed person over here. *shows little pic of Ruth fainted on the floor* And I have created a long awaited mystery for you all! Who is this strange pair that has showed up for our dear uncle Quatre's funeral? *bwhahahahaha*! Oh yah , and Jasmine , you do know she was supposed to marry Quatre right? When you reviewed you made it seem as though you didn't figure it out. And to everyone else , this is FAR from over! Things don't end sweetly with haste , ya know! So I'm expecting reviews from all of y'all , because this story's end can change at any time if you don't review , that includes flames because I'd rather flames than no reviews at all! That is all for now , and thank you to Niome-chan and Jasmine for reviewing so faithfully!(Even though I kinda put a character into danger to get them!) And for the funeral , I didn't want to put minister or priest , because Quatre is arabian so I wasn't sure what to put!  
  
REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW! *holds up big flashy signs* 


	9. Dorothy's return

It had been another long day , and I was finally headed home after grocery shopping when I stopped in front of a television shop where the tvs in the front were on some news report.Apparently there was a death of someone important. Fear latches onto my heart as I watch closely , just in case it's miss Relena , maybe I shouldn't have left , who knows what could have happened! Suddenly my blood runs cold.  
  
"Quatre Rebaba Winner died today , shot by an assasin working for his comany's archenemy at his wedding. As you can see we all mourn for the bride's loss on what was mean to be such a joyous occasion. We have an interview with the princess of the Sanq kingdom now," the reporter said.  
  
"What do you think about the failure of the wedding? Could we ask your daughter a few questions?" reporters said , crowding from their seats in a press conference.  
  
"I must say that I am very displeased to hear that such a terrible thing could happen on his own wedding. If whoever responsible is watching , I'd like you to know that you could have destroyed the peace we have worked so hard to maintain between Earth and the colonies. We will not stand for this behaviour..." she said , keeping her face straight. Wait. Relena had a daughter? How did I miss that on the news?!Before Relena can finish speaking , I am already dashing towards my apartment. I struggle to keep my hand still as I stick the keys in the lock on our door , holding the groceries for dear life.  
  
"Hey -" began a blond , standing at the door.  
  
"Will!We have to return to Earth right away, I need to go to an old friend's funeral," I said quickly grabbing a muffin from the table and running into my room to change out of my work clothes.  
  
"What's happened?" he called over.  
  
"Your father died at his own wedding," I said through the door , as I changed into a black dress.  
  
"Who was he marrying?" Will asked from a chair.  
  
"I don't know , but from the wedding footage she looked about your age , I can't help but wonder if Relena had something to do with this," I said , walking over to my closet and grabbing out a suitcase.  
  
"Gee , don't you think that's kind of young to be marrying him?" Will asked.  
  
"I suppose , but it could have been out of pity I suppose, he was too young yet to be married for his fortune," I answered , walking out of my room with my suitcase.  
  
"Yeah , here's a report on now, Hey who is Ruth Yuy anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Must be Relena's daughter , she was pretty young when I left. Come on , pack lightly for we have to get there quickly so we can get there on time for the funeral," I said , walking into his room and taking anything I could get my hands on into a suitcase. Once I had finished , I walked out into the living room where Will was watching television. Suddenly he was staring at a picture of a little girl on the screen.  
  
"This is a photo of Ruth Yuy when she was a child..."said the report. I noticed that she had Relena's face , but her eyes were a strange colour that seemed to be at least four at the same time. She also had dark brown hair with light brown streaks here and there.  
  
"Come on , we have to go now," I said , turning off the television and handing him his suitcase. We walked out and I told my land lord that I was moving out. I said to ship all my stuff over to the peacecraft mansion. As we boarded the shuttle , I knew we would just barely make it to the funeral.  
  
I opened my eyes , had I slept that long? I could see the shuttle approaching the ground , and Will was boggled by the looks of this place.He had been born on a colony , so he didn't know what the earth was like. He looked like a little kid in a candy shop for the first time.  
  
"Mom , do we get to look at everything after the funeral?" he asked , smiling at me.  
  
"Sure , there's a nice meadow by the new peacecraft mansion , maybe Relena's son could show you," I said , still remembering him before I left. He had only been three , but showed signs of carrying what I called a zero gene. If I had stayed I would have been upset and afraid that Will would carry the gene. This gene was what's left of the pilots mental control from the zero system , passed through to their child somehow. If only the war hadn't happened ,maybe we wouldn't be in this mess right now. The shuttle stopped , and we quickly headed to the mansion with our suticases where we found Heero laughing so hard he had fallen off his chair and Relena glaring at him.  
  
"Hey , did you two switch places?What's so funny?" I asked , as Will and I walked in.  
  
"Dorothy! You won't believe the mess you caused when you left!" she said , running up and hugging me. She looked at Will , and I could see the question coming already.  
  
"This is my son , William , or I call him Will. Will , this is THE princess of the sanq kingdom," I said , introducing them.  
  
"Wow , he looks almost just like Quatre...." Relena said. I nodded in confirmation.  
  
"We're headed to the funeral, and we were going to stay here during our visit.Besides , I've really got to keep up with you ms.Relena , I haven't seen your daughter since she was a baby and Harley only three!"I said , dropping our suitcases at the door. As we walked out , I heard Relena sigh as Heero began to laugh again on the floor.  
  
"We're here for the funeral , we came as soon as we got the news," I said to the guard.  
  
"Oh," he replied , letting us in. As we walked down the hall way that lead to the door where the funeral was being held , a girl about fifteen or sixteen ran out crying. Suddenly shock ran through me , I recognized Relena's face , but those strange eyes and dark hair. Was it really her?She wiped away her tears , and ran up to Will , her hat flying off her head.There's no mistaking it now. She hugged Will and began to sob , shaking , thinking it was Quatre.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't leave me , I knew you'd come back uncle Quatre!" she said , smiling through the tears falling down her face. Under her tears I saw her eyes change to a crystal blue. Like Relena's eyes.  
  
"You.....What?!Could it really be?" I gasped. I noticed her beginning to faint , but she managed to speak once more before.  
  
"I missed you so much," she said , grasping a dark gun that had fallen out of what seemed to be an invisible pocket. Yup.Definantly her. Will seemed shocked and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"It seems she's fallen for you at first sight," I sad , laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny mom , I don't even know who she is!" he said , looking down at the girl settled in his arms. I continued to laugh , even after he began to glare at me.  
  
"Come on , let's take her back to the mansion," I said , picking her up.  
  
"Why?" he asked , getting the hat.  
  
"This girl you don't know , is Ruth Yuy , the daughter of the princess and Gundam pilot," I said , taking her over my shoulder like a hostage. Will stood with his mouth gaping. I chuckled under my breath , as the guard stared at the fact I had a girl hauled over my shoulder. Today has been one strange day , and I don't doubt that it will be wierder when we stay with the Yuys.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I wrote this chappie , I only got one review which was from Niome-chan , so if anyone had any questions , I'll have to answer them in my next chappie although I doubt I'd hold back a precious chappie from my loyal readers....*looks out at empty stadium except Niome-chan in the front row* um....I'm not good at writing , am I? *_* 


	10. Maybe she was better asleep!

It had been two boring days for me.I mean , everything is changing so quickly. One minute , I'm watching television reports , the next I'm being dragged to earth by mom to go to my father's funeral. It's been two days since we got to the funeral and this strange girl still has a firm grasp on my arm.I've had to sit here for two days while she slept peacefully , making sure that I can't escape her grasp. Mom and I haven't been able to get over the fact that THIS is the girl dad was supposed to marry. Apparently , according to miss Relena , it was her second wedding , but she would get over it because she never really loved anyone romanticly so she had just married my dad because he was like a really close uncle.Which would explain why she called me uncle Quatre anyways. What if she never wakes up? She looks so weak , too gentle to hurt a fly. And yet , I still can't get myself dettatched from her , and I've heard about what she has done in her life. When we saw a picture of the balcony she climbed in a wedding dress , in the rain , I'm starting to wonder if she's some kind of android. And still , she looks so peaceful in her sleep , like an angel , whoa , back up! Did I just think that?????No way!!!!!!!!I will not fall for her , I will not fall for her , no , you haven't met her yet so you can't ! I look away from her sleeping form , but it's kind of hard when she yawms so adorably...Damn it! I just thought it again. I can't believe I'm falling for my dad's widow!Just my luck , wait 'til Craig finds out. Oh.Wait a second....my penpal Craig.....doesn't he live close to here???Could he possibly even know her?!Now this has got to be the most insane thing to happen to me!If I still lived on the colony , my friends would have teased me to death by now! Suddenly the door opens. Miss Relena walks in , holding a plate of food since I can't go eat lunch at the table. She carefully puts a slice of pizza near the girl , on a seperate plate, and sets up a fan to make the scent reach her. I wanted to laugh , but I know by the glare she gave her husband that there was more where that came from. She handed me a sandwich , and walked out again. Pretty soon I heard a soft voice beside me. I looked over at her. Apparently it was working.  
  
"mmmm.....that smells like pizza.....mmmm....," she said blurredly , unconcsiously pulling my arm.Suddenly she stirs differently then usual. Her eyes seem to flutter for a moment , before she slowly opens them and looks at me. She blinks , then looks at the pizza.  
  
"What...what happened and who are you?" she asked , rubbing her head.  
  
"My name is Will , I'm Dorothy's son, and you must be the finally be the awakened Ruth Yuy. You fainted at the funeral when we came and haven't woken up until now. Nonetheless you look...I mean , uh, oh nevermind," I said , stumbling on my words.  
  
"Oh , okay. But...you sure are cute for aunt Dorothy's son!" she said , letting go of my arm finally. She yawns in her adorable fashion.....oh! How am I supposed to fight myself on this?! Suddenly I notice she's eating the slice of pizza slowly , as if making sure not to get any on her face.  
  
"Any slower Ruthie...." said a girl with curly brown hair from the door. She spaced the words out so that it sounded as though she were slowed down. Ruth glared at the girl.  
  
"You mean you can eat faster?" I asked. I know I had seen my mom eat goku-style but all the press conferences with important people ate slowly like this for some reason.I assume they're born like that , if she's eating slowly too and she's the princess's daughter.  
  
"Hey , who's the guy?Have you been playing with that cloning machine again?" the girl replied.  
  
"No , but if I had known earlier he wouldn't be stuck here," Ruth said , pointing to me.  
  
"Does that mean I can go?" I asked nervously.  
  
"No," Ruth said between bites. I sighed , as I watched the two girls talk in high pitched voices. THIS was the girl who scaled a wall in the rain , in a wedding dress AND avoided security cameras?!What am I dealing with?! Before I know it , the two girls are staring at me.  
  
"What?!" I said , holding up my hands in a surrendering gesture.  
  
"You just muttered 'cute' under your breath," laughed the girl.  
  
"This is Niome , my best friend and soon to be sister-in-law," Ruth said , finishing off the pizza.  
  
"Oh , so now can I go?" I asked , slowly inching away.  
  
"No , you're taking me out for ice cream," Ruth said , standing up from her bed.  
  
"Uh...I am?" I asked.  
  
"You can't talk her out of something like chocolate ice cream," Niome whispered in my ear as she walked out. It was just then I noticed that her night gown was tight and revealing. A warmth spread through my cheeks , and I held my hands over my eyes embarrassedly. She blinked , then walked over. She crouched from her standing position , and pulled away my hand.  
  
"You're going to help me choose what to wear!" she said , smiling.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for your great reviews , especially Niome- sama/chan!!!!!!!!!!I'd really like some reviews here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Niome-sama , I expect a review!!!!Please? *puppy eyes* 


	11. I still hurt , heal me

"How's this?" I asked , holding up a black dress.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little bit dark and sad?" he asked from the chair.  
  
"It....is?" I asked , looking over the dress again.  
  
"Do wear any bright colours?" he asked.  
  
"Oh , I think I know what you mean!" I said retrieving another dress from the closet. It was a dark red , almost to the colour of blood with a dark shine to it.  
  
"Are you a goth?" he asked , sighing.  
  
"Uh , no. Why?" I asked , as he stood up and walked over to the closet. I blinked a few times , curiously watching as he pushed all of my short dresses into the back. He was searching through the closet , and then finally came out with something.  
  
"Ah ha! This is a bright colour," he said , holding up a golden yellow sundress.  
  
"But....it's too bright," I said. He looked at me concerned , and I didn't know why when I felt something warm and moist move down my cheek. We remained standing there for a few moments, staring , as my vision blurred and more tears came. I quickly wiped away the tears , but to no avail , more came in their place and I felt embarrassed. But a cold feeling spread through my entire being , and I could feel my knees get weak. Then I saw it , I saw it all over again. I saw my wedding happen all over again and more tears overflowed. I could feel myself falling , but I'm not fainting this time. I can feel the air brush against the back of my neck , and my hand seems to reach out on it's own accord. I don't expect anything to catch me , I wished that Quatre would , but he's not here. It seems as though everything around me has become dark suddenly , I think I have retreated into my mind once more. Suddenly I feel warmth on my hand , and I'm not falling anymore. I open my eyes from my mind , and I realize where I am. That guy. How did he coax me out of my mind? No one can do that , and not so quickly. He is holding me , and warmth spreads throughout my body , as I feel more tears fall down my cheeks. I reach my arms around him , so that I won't fall again. But I can't help it , my knees fall beneath me , and I feel myself falling again.I expect the warmth to leave , but it's still there , he's falling too.That sound....he's....he's crying. I close my eyes , and rest my chin against his shoulder ,my tears still coming. That sundress.....uncle Quatre gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. We are both crying , and it's like we can't stop anymore. Finally I feel as though I will fall asleep again , but I can't. That's when I know. I know that I have been caught in the trap I so steadily avoided for so many years. I don't cry anymore. A warm feeling goes through me , and I smile. I sit back , and look up into his eyes. I reach out my hand , and wipe away his tears softly. He looks at me questioningly. As if on instinct , my face nears his , and I close my eyes. That cold voice screams no , it's losing it's control on my mind. I feel as if I am almost there , then I feel his arms around my waist , and my arms encircle his neck.  
  
"No,"  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am so very evil , am I not?! Sorry it's so short though , it makes me want to write the next part really badly , I'm serious , it does!It's that scary to think about!Puh-lease review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. The zero gene has some fun

"No, I won't take advantage of you like this," I said , moving away from her.My heart beat against my ribs , I had almost followed through. I had learned that in a weak state , such as this , you can't depend that these feelings are real , that maybe the woman just wants to make up for all the pain somehow. I don't want to use her like that. I watch her open her eyes , and her lip quivers.  
  
"Why not?" she asked , she's going to cry. Is this hurting her more than not?  
  
"I don't want to take advantage of you," I said , standing up reluctantly , and walking out.I could hear her crying behind me , but I can do nothing. I wanted so much to believe that her affection was real , but she's so emotionally vulnerable that I just couldn't do it.  
  
****Niome's POV****  
  
I saw him walk away , and leave her crying alone. She had almost pulled it off , almost.If only he wasn't such....such a gentleman! If he had been like any other guy , he would have kissed her , but instead he tells her that he doesn't want to take advantage of her and leaves her alone.What a damn bastard! I sigh inwardly , isn't that why we chose him also?This is going to be harder then we thought.  
  
****Ruth's POV****  
  
I suddenly got an idea. But it was the cold voice's idea , I don't care.If I am that unattractive , then it seems that there is nothing else to do. I pull out my cellphone , and dialed a number that I didn't know I knew. The answering machine.  
  
"This is Dr J's lab , to speak to my agent , press one , to take charges and talk to me in the afterlife , press two , to end this call , hang up," said the answering machine. I pressed one.  
  
"Hello, this is Dr. J's second agent Heero speaking," said a masculine voice.  
  
"THE gundam wing Heero Yuy?!" I said, looking at my security cameras , to notice dad was sitting at the dinner table eating , not on the phone.  
  
"No , Dr J named me Heero Yuy as a codename too," he replied irritatedly.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked playfully.  
  
"fiftee- whoa , wait a second , why should I tell you?!" he growled.  
  
"Because I have nothing else to do and no one else to whine about my problems to , now let's see , where should I begin...." I said.  
  
"I have a business going here you know!I'm not a physcic hotline!"he shouted. I started talking about everything that's happened ignoring his shouts through the phone , somehow I received twisted pleasure from annoying the hell out of him while my emotional side felt better about talking to someone.So for me it was a win-win situation. I stopped in the middle for a breath of air when I swear I heard him banging hi head against the wall on the other side of the phone. I raised an eye brow , then continued to talk about the rest. Suddenly a question plagued my mind.  
  
"I know the real Heero Yuy , so I'll just call you secret agent guy , okay?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
"That's a yes then , bye secret agent guy!" I said , hanging up.  
  
"There , I feel much better!"I said , sighing in relief. I wonder what type of business he's doing? Oh well , doesn't matter I guess ! I layed down on my stomach , and stared out the window. As I watched the clouds go by , I felt some sort of dominant side of me go rampaging through my mind. I won't let this one slip away!I'll have him want me whether he wants to or not! My face twisted into a dark smile , I had set my sights on a goal , and nothing could keep me from it.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah!!!!!!!!!!!I finally wrote it!I feel so much better! ^_^ Please review , and by the way , we made the story before to be a comedy , and I couldn't transferr this part into angst without messing up the storyline , oopsies!Anyways , sorry about the evil ending from before , I couldn't help it!!! *_* Please review!!! 


	13. Not so helpless

"Hey Megan , can I come over? Wait...what do you mean you're not at your house?!" I said mischeiviously.  
  
"Uhhhh , I'm there , I mean I'm here , yeah that's it.I'm definitely NOT at a cicus visiting someone," she said over my cell phone , making me sweat drop.  
  
"Okay , then let's all have a visit , it'll be nice to see uncle Duo and aunt Hilde again without daddy chasing uncle Duo," I said , remembering the last gundam reunion.  
  
******Flash back*******  
  
"Hey Hee-chan , who's the girl? What about 'Lena?" asked the deathscythe pilot.  
  
"Hi mister , who is Hee-chan?" I asked , not recognising the nicknames.  
  
"Don't talk to him , he's a bad influence," Heero said , glaring at the braided pilot.  
  
"So Heero , who is the chick anyway?" Duo persisted. I watched as daddy's eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"Duo, I advise you to shut up right now," said aunt Sally , from behind.  
  
"Why? Are you in this too?Oooh , what would 'Lena think?" Duo said evilly.  
  
"What's a chick? I wasn't hatched from an egg!" I said proudly.  
  
"Oh , Heero , good choice , look how clueless she is-"he began before getting hit over the head by Relena.  
  
"Relena?You know about her? I mean look at her , she's so young and-"he teased.  
  
"Duo....that little girl...is my daughter," Heero said , his eyes beginning to glow.  
  
"Ooops?" he said , slowly inching away. I spent the rest of the time meeting my friends that are the other pilot's kids. We just watched and laughed as daddy ran after uncle Duo , trying to cut his hair.  
  
*******end of flash back*******  
  
I hung up , and decided to choose a dress that wasn't too fancy or else I'd probably get stains on it the moment I walk into their house. A thought struck me , why don't I invite Will along too?!Wow , this will be so fun! I smiled and took out my pedestrian clothes that I use when I'm going to public places so I don't stick out like a sore thumb. I carefully removed the silver chain that went around my head and placed it in a case where it wouldn't get stolen. With that , I took off down the stairs to find Will.  
  
"Will! Where are you?!If you don't come out right now I'll have to hunt you down!I will!"I yelled , running to the living room. No luck , just Dad watching for escaped criminals.  
  
"Oh , that boy. Now if I told you where he was hiding , how would that improve your skills as an assasi-I mean princess," he said , noticing Relena glaring at him. Mom and Dad are always trying to make me two different things , although I'm not sure which one I'd rather be , a peace loving princess ,or a powerful warrior? I shook away the thought then began to track him down.First I decided to check the storage rooms in hall A , that's where I used to hide when I was younger.That was so long ago...I still remember this dark room , where dad first taught me how to track someone , now if only I could remember!  
  
****Flash back****  
  
"Daddy , how am I supposed to find it , it's so dark in here!" I cried.  
  
"Just try , maybe it'll come natural to you," he explained.  
  
"But I don't know what I'm looking for!That's not a fair game," I whined.  
  
"Well life isn't fair , when you grow up , you'll face situations like this.Now I know you probably already know how to do this , you can sense the object's movements if you concentrate," he replied.  
  
"Okay , I'll try," I said , closing my eyes. I focus strongly on my hearing , waiting. Suddenly a sound reaches my ears and I can feel a movemnt nearby somehow.I don't know how , I just know that something's moving over there!I stealthily crawl over to spot , and notice a shadow moving. I watch it carefully , and wait for the right moment to spring. Now! I leapt forward quickly , and grabbed the shadow in my arms.I ran with it to daddy , laughing and smiling.  
  
"I got it , I got it!" I said , opening my arms. I saw a little black cat peer at me with dark blue eyes . It was so odd to find a cat like that here , daddy must have brought it.  
  
"Can we keep it?" I asked , petting the little cat happily.  
  
"No ,I'm sorry little one. This is just for your training , this is another lesson you must learn , to let go of something you truly admire," he said , taking away the little cat.  
  
"But daddy....the kitty has a home , doesn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Ofcourse it does , the owners will worry if you keep it," he said soothingly.  
  
"But...I just wish we could keep the kitty...that's all," I said , feeling my eyes water.  
  
"Now don't cry , here , I have a treat for you," he said , and I felt a cold package in my hands. I opened it , and found an ice cream bar , my favourite to be exact.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" I squealed in delight.  
  
"What's going on in here? Ruth you know you're supposed to be learning table manners now , come on," said mom when she opened the door. When she tried to take my ice cream , I dodged and ran out the door. When I got into the back yard , I sighed in relief when I saw uncle Duo and aunt Hilde walking up with Megan. I quickly ran up and hid behind them.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?" uncle Duo asked.  
  
"Mommy is trying to take my ice cream away," I said , holding up my ice cream bar.  
  
"Ruth!Ruth! Where did you go!There you are , now give me-" she began , running after us.  
  
"Now Relena , what could a little ice cream hurt?" aunt Hilde said , then mommy sighed in defeat.  
  
*** end of flash back***  
  
I smiled at the memory , then closed my eyes , just like dad told me to. Then , I could feel it. I could feel an unfamiliar presence in the mansion. I concenrated ,then finally pinpointed his location.  
  
"Oh I should have known he'd go there!" I said , running into the corridor.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let me explain something first , #1 the first flash back was when she was age thirteen , and Duo didn't recognize her since he had been off visiting a colony with Hilde and Megan and hadn't seen her for a while.The second flash back was when she was four years old , and that was years before the trip and first incident. And thank you to whoever bothered to review!Sorry that I had to leave this like this , but I decided to supply a bit of backround info on her childhood. And sorry to people who were hoping for a mean Heero , it's his daughter! You think he'd be that mean to a four year old?!And that is it , I hope you're all happy!I sacrificed a lot of time to this chappie considering I'm supposed to be eating! And that's it. Thank you for reading , but.... *holds up big flashy signs* REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW! 


	14. I found you!

I ran towards the door , then quietly stood , ready to break it down if possible.I hear him in there. I smile and then burst in through the door. He turned and looked at me.  
  
"Thought you could get away , didn't you?You should have known I'd track you down!"I said , smiling.  
  
"Are you better now?" he asked , seeming almost afraid to come near.  
  
"Yes , but now we're going out to have fun at uncle Duo's house, and you can meet my friends!"I said , walking up to him. He didn't seem convinced , and we just stood there for a moment , and the heavy silence settled on my shoulders.Suddenly my breathing seemed really loud. I could feel a lump in my throat , and all speech seemed to be blown out the window he had been gazing through earlier. All was eerily silent as we seemed to examine the other for the first time. His light hair looked so soft , and his eyes were so handsome... I suddenly felt fire moving through my cheeks as my eyes continued to wander along.  
  
***Will's POV***  
  
I watched the land ahead of me , it was so beautiful , so real. Not like the park on the colony where I lived.Suddenly the door behind me burst open , and I spun around to find Ruth again.This was going to be an akward moment after what happened before...  
  
"Thought you could get away , didn't you?You should have known I'd track you down!" she said , smiling brightly , pulling me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Are you better now?" I asked , she was acting strangely , tracking me down?  
  
"Yes , but now we're going to go have fun at uncle Duo's house , and you can meet my friends!"she said , approaching me. She suddenly stopped , and searched my eyes carefully. Suddenly a dreadful silence dropped to the pit of my stomach , making me nervous. Then I realized she was analysing me for the first time since she woke up. I couldn't help but notice her skin , which seemed as fair as that of a fairy queen froma book of fairy tales , only she seemed to surpass such beauty in a magical way. Her hair hung loosley about her face , making her look naturally beautiful like the earth. Her hair seemed to curl at the ends , like rivers twisting ever so gently without losing it's form.Even in what seemed to be normal clothes , she still held the elegance of royalty shining about her. She smiled like an angel , with lips shaped so perfectly , almost inviting from that smile. So inviting...  
  
Suddenly she moves forward , and takes my hands under her soft angelic ones. A blush seems to have crept into her cheeks , as I'm sure in mine. Time seems as though it's stopped completely , and I notice her face is nearing mine again.I try to stop myself , but it seems so impossible as her angelic face comes nearer.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I'm becoming way too evil , I mean , leaving you on another cliffhanger , bad authoress!*hits herself over the head* Hope you all like the fluffiness! ^_^ Because you're going to savour it , this story has a few more twists and turns in it!!!*bwhahahahahaha* I'm sorry about the short chappie , I really tried to make it longer , I did! *_* But the cliffhanger was just so inviting! Aaaaahhhhh , it's just so fluffy in my mind , that I want it to last forever because I think this is almost as good as my other cliffhanger!Almost , something just isn't as good about it! Now my loyal reviewers , I think it would be wise to talk me into another chappie while I feel inspired to write it! ^_~ Ja ne! 


	15. Adults don't always grow up...(oh the be...

~~Last chapter~~  
  
Suddenly she moves forward , and takes my hands underneath her soft angelic ones.Ablush seems to have crept into her cheeks , as I'm sure in mine.Time seems as though it's stopped completely , and I notice her face is nearing mine again.I try to stop myself , but it seems so impossible as her angelic face comes nearer.  
  
~~This chapter~~  
  
I am so close , so close.  
  
"Hey Ruth have you seen my comp....." Harley trailed off from the door. Why me?  
  
"Hey you little punk get away from my sister!" he yelled , as I sighed in remorse.  
  
"Big brother , he wasn't doing anything , we were...uh...talking," I said.  
  
"Ri-ight , wait 'til I get my hands around his neck...." Harley said , slowly walking forward.I swallowed , then an idea popped into my head.  
  
"Sorry Harley , we're going to visit uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde now," I said , dragging Will with me out the door. After a lot of running , we finally reached the door unscathed. Except I think I could hear a few bullets from behind , but Dad had trained me for that too. Yes , at sixteen I know how to dodge bullets. I quickly closed the door , then ducked as two bullets came through and sent my hair flying. Then I waited for the savior of sounds......there!  
  
"HARLEY!WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GUNS?!" Mom screamed from inside.I sighed with relief , and I dragged Will along to uncle Duo's house.Before I go any further , I should mention that they live down the street for some reson , still haven't figured out why though. As we reached the door , I sweat dropped as I saw Megan jumping in a window through a rope tied so you could climb up. I rang the door bell , but then decided to yell for fun.  
  
"Hey Meggie!What are you doing up there climbing up a rope into your bedroom window?"I yelled loudly , hearing a giant wham from inside.  
  
"Oh hi kiddo , come to visit Megan?Who's the kid , looks just like the Q- man," uncle Duo commented before letting us in.Suddenly the smell of smoke reached my nose. Oh god , what are they doing now? I slowly dragged Will around the corner to see aunt Hilde and uncle Duo toasting marshmallows.Neud.  
  
"Megan , what are your parents doing?" I whispered into the newcomer's ear.  
  
"Hey Ruth! We're having neud marshmallows , just wanted to know if they tasted differently," uncle Duo said between bites. I sweat dropped for a moment. A question struck me.  
  
"Does it?ooh , can I try????!!!" I squealed.  
  
"Okay , as long as Hee-chan doesn't find out," aunt Hilde said , putting out another metal stick for me.  
  
"Okay!!!C'mon Will , this'll be fun!" I said , pushing away all common sense from my mind. I walked into the other room , and then undressed quickly so aunt Hilde and uncle Duo don't finish off all the marshmallows , oh what these eyes have seen when you let them go shopping on their own!  
  
"I'll be there in a minute!" I said , folding my clothes neatly on a chair. I grinned and walked in , finding the marshmallows half eaten.  
  
"Don't worry , we bought fifty bags just in case they tasted good," aunt Hilde said.  
  
"What nag are you on now?" I asked.  
  
"I think twenty," Duo said , popping a marshmallow into his mouth. I sighed , then ran up to get my share before they ate it all. When I had gotten to my fifth marshmallow , I noticed that Will was sitting on the other side of the room with a blindfold on his eyes , twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Oh no you don't! If I'm doing this , you're not getting out of it!Don't make me come over there!"I shouted , walking over for proof. I heard him make a small 'eek' sound and run into a wall. I sighed and face faulted.  
  
"Oh , nevermind , it looks like I'll have to come over there afterall," I said , slapping my forehead.I quickly walked over , and then sat down beside him so I could finally have some fun and tease him. I leaned down to his ear , and whispered:  
  
"If you don't play , I'll snatch that right off your eyes , you know I will," I said , smiling widely. That got a reaction. He ran out of the room , but still refused to take off that damn blindfold. Suddenly my child within woke up from it's long nap and decided to make this a game. I wonder howe long he can keep that blindfold? Not while Ruth Yuy is on the case!  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing in there?" asked Megan as she walked in with Craig.  
  
"Making neud marshmallows," I replied in my childish tone.  
  
"Why?" asked a voice from the back. It was Sarah.  
  
"We want to see if they taste different," I replied smiling.  
  
"Do they?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you , find out for yourself!" I said , crossing my arms. Suddenly at this point in time everyone realises I'm neud too and all the guys somehow get their own blindfolds. This is going to be fun...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is another part of the story where I couldn't make it serious without ruining the storyline , and yes I'm sorry about the fact that they didn't kiss afterall. I have too many plans to let that happen!Too many characters to intervene! Anywho , here's your little sections! ^_^  
  
Jasmine:  
  
You don't know what an ice cream bar is?!You poor , poor ice cream bar deprived child! An ice cream is pretty simple.You do know about popcicles(however you spell it) right? Well that's a brand name , they're really called ice cream bars! My fave is chocolate fudge....*drool* Anywho , thanx for your reviews and sorry that I forgot to tell you that there was new chappies....I kinda got all into the story and forgot to do that...sorry jasmine....Can you forgive me? *begs at your feet*  
  
Niome-sama:  
  
You know the entire story already!!!!How am I supposed to say anything here , it's not like you have any questions that won't ruin the plot unfolding thingy.By the way , did you think I was going to deprive readers from reading about neud marshmallows , and yes on the next chappie I'm just going to skip all the introductions of the characters right to the point....this is a very crucial part of this ficcie!....*drum roll*.....Ruth has some fun stealing blind folds ! Oh what is a gentleman to do?*bwhahahaha* 


	16. Blind Fun

"Hmmm , they taste sort of gooey , ya know?" Sarah said , munching on a marshmallow from the girl's side of the campfire. I looked over and noticed Will wasn't cooking his right because his stick was on the side of the fire , not actually over top of it , not like there was room with all of us neud and sticking our's in.  
  
"Sarah , you're nuts," Niome said sighing.  
  
"I don't know , she's right , they are more gooey neud," I said between bites. All the girls hadn't been embarrassed about this , in fact they had strewn aside all common sense as well.The guys?  
  
"You're crazy too," Niome said , watching me scarf down another marshmallow.  
  
"Hey Will , you know your stick isn't in the fire , would you like some help?"I asked.I slowly crept over , and came behind him , despite all the other guys (I'm practically related to them all but two!) with blindfolds. I reached out , choking back a giggle , as I had almost reached it. Almost got it...  
  
Suddenly he spun around and grabbed my outstretched wrist.  
  
"Nice try," he said from underneath his blindfold , that damn little teasing blindfold...  
  
"You're no fun!"I said , trying with my other hand. He grabbed that wrist too.  
  
"How are you doing that with your blindfold?"I asked curiously.  
  
"Just a few skills I picked up on the colony," he replied , not letting go of my arms. Darn.I didn't distract him. What could I do to distract him without fail? Wait!  
  
"Hey , do you think I could learn how to do that?"I asked , giving up the fight in my wrists.  
  
"I don't know uh," he stopped short. While I had kept him busy with that topic , I had secretly sat beside him and rsted my head on his shoulder. It definitely distracted him for sure. Or , so I thought. He stayed still for a moment , and seemed to breathing loudly. I decided to move further with my plans , and sat a tiny bit closer , so that he could feel the skin on my arms against his. He began to turn bright red , as I could feel his grip on my wrists getting loose. I smiled , this was the distraction that works without fail! Then , I used his embarrassed nature to my advantage , and my hand slipped out of his grip , then in a flash quick movement , removed the blindfold.  
  
"Eeep!" he squeaked , grabbing over to get it back , but I had already stood up and was off for the next blindfold. When I reached Craig , I stopped for a moment then thought about it. Shouldn't I be proud that I got the blindfold? Then an idea hit me. I tied it around my arm , treasuring it like a gold medal.  
  
"I got the blindfold!Finally! Now....heheheheheh," I said , continuing on my next target. Craig had been focusing on his marshmallow at the time so I got a clear shot at his blindfold. With the same movement as before , I grabbed it before he knew I was there.He said nothing. Just stuck his head so he was staring at the ceiling. I wasn't sure what he was doing , but tied the blindfold to my arm anyways.  
  
" one....two....three....four," he began , he was counting the ceiling tiles. I facefaulted , then continued onto my next target.This last one should be easy , no stealing , no distractions.  
  
"Hey , cousin....can I have your blindfold?"I said sweetly.  
  
"Sure , here you go," he said , taking it off and handing it to me without realising.  
  
"Thank you!"I said , dashing to the other side of the fire.  
  
"You're wel....Hey!Wait a second!"Kyle yelled over the fire. By then I was on the other side with all of the blindfolds tied to my arm in triumph. Now , Ruth's mission was to embarass them while they don't have their blindfolds....This will be fun..... I smiled childishly , and sat down to toast some more marshmallows.  
  
"Hey , how come you're so happy?" asked aunt Hilde suspiciously.  
  
"'Cuz I stole averyone's blindfolds over there," I said pointing at the other side.  
  
"Good job , look at the panic they're in!Now why don't we go over and rub it in for fun?" she asked , then I nodded happily. Yep , the youngest Maxwell acts the oldest , you wouldn't believe it if you saw it. I mean , if you think about the war and all that serious stuff where people died , you'd never think that we'd be here toasting marshmallows neud.Us , the children of the Gundam pilots!But even though it'll be fun to torture them and all , I have a bad feeling about this.....but why?  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okies ppl, there was a mild cliffhanger in this one , hope you don't mind ! *watches reviewers come after her with axes* eek! I'm sorry! *climbs up pole* Help me! Oh yah , we go back to the serious stuff in the next chappie , this is your break off of that for now!  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
Yes , we're getting to another sad part...yeah! *jumps up for joy on pole* And yes , I know that you're down there too , waving your pitchfork as well , *sigh* Once again , you know the storyline , but I was thinking that maybe if I'm in the mood I'll add some fluff at the end....heheheheheh.....  
  
Jasmine:  
  
I got back my reviewer!!!!*clings to Jasmine's leg* Anywho , thanx for all of your reviews , you really got me to work whenever I had the spare second. Trust me , you didn't see me run to school after lunch....Plus I had to get off the computer last night so that really sucked... That's why it took me longer to do this , sorry!!!! I just goted you back too....*sniffle* Anyways , I hope you like the fact we're getting back to the serious stuff finally , even though I kinda liked all this fun stuff , it was a bit harder to write. Thanx for your reviews!!!!*still clinging until she sees readers* eep! Save me! 


	17. I can't love you

As soon as we had spread the plan , all the girls decided to visit the other side where guys were running around , trying to block their eyes with anything they could get their hands on. I felt a nagging in the back of my mind , but I ignored it.I suddenly felt myself return to my serious attitude. There was something I needed to know , I can't stand not knowing anymore. I feel as though I could cry , this answer will affect me deeply. I approached Will with a sobre expression , who was staring into the fire. Why stare into the fire when I'm here? Not like he'd care , anyway.  
  
"Will?" I asked , hoping to turn him around.  
  
"What is it?" he asked bluntly , stining my ears.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," I replied.  
  
"Shoot," he replied , still staring into the fire. I feel hurt though. I feel hurt he prefers to gaze upon the fire , instead of me.Here I am , wearing nothing , shameless. And he is staring into the fire , not at me.  
  
"Face me first , then I'll know you're listening," I replied , attempting to turn him around.  
  
"I'm fine now , I'm listening , don't worry," he said , remaining still.  
  
"But still-" I began.  
  
"No," he replied. That word sliced through me , why are words so mean to me?  
  
"Why?" I asked , then he turned his head and looked at my face questioningly.  
  
"Why what?" he asked , not catching what I meant.  
  
"Why are you doing this , why aren't you looking at me?Why won't you kiss me?Why do you insist on a blindfold so you can't see me?" I said , my eyes were beginning to water.  
  
"I'm just being a gentleman , can't you undersrand that?" he said ,sighing.  
  
"So , you don't think that I'm attractive , and you don't like me?You're doing all of this just to be polite?"I said , my eyes are definitely brimming with tears now. He hesitates. He's hesitating to answer me. Isn't that my answer afterall?  
  
"Please tell me," I said softly , ignoring the tears falling from my eyes. Silence.  
  
"No , I can't likke you or think you're attractive," he replied.Those cold words cut through my skin like glass. I run away from the fire , away from everything. I quickly get dressed , and leave withoutn anyone seeing me. They would laugh at me , the strong princess crying all the time because she can never love anyone.That's it , isn't it? It's like just a big tease , never wanting me to really find someone in the end. This must be my fate. I'm running now , running to God knows where. Just far away from here. Too much has happened by these gates , supposedly beautiful. But if only people knew what was inside?I'm still running , only I've past the gate now , I'm inside the real world.The real world again. I sit down on a bench when I feel I've run far enough , and cry. People walk past , and don't really care , they have lives to return to , not like me. Someone else is crying. So many people crying here , I wish I could help them , but they would only ask who I am. So why do I bother anymore? I wipe away my tears , they'll get me nowhere. I see a restaurant ahead of me , and a bland white sign says they are hiring waitresses. I decide to come back later , and look for an apartment first. Just down the street I find one , it's small but it's all I can afford with what money I bring in my clothes. I quickly pay for the apartment , and marvel at the insides.It's so dirty. I realize that it would be a good idea to go out and buy some cleaner and furniture. I lock the front door , and tie up my hair in a ponytail , leaving a few bangs hanging out on the sides. I walk towards the restaurant , and decide to apply for the job now before I get my furniture. Apparently some of their waitresses quit , and I notice that everyone who comes in to apply just goes out to start. I look at a pile of sheets that I should fill out. I reach out for one when a woman behind the counter just says:  
  
"Don't bother , honey , you can go in to see the boss right away , over there," she said , pointing to a door.I knocked carefully , and heard him tell me to come in.  
  
"Hi , you're interested in applying to be a waitress here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," I said , waiting for the questions.  
  
"What's your name and when can you start?" he asked , taking out a sheet of paper.The air in this office is dry and disgusting , a cigarette hangs out of his mouth.I am disgusted , but I can't say that.  
  
"Ru-I mean my name is uh...Michelle Hayden and I can start tomorrow," I said , inventing the name.  
  
"Okay , here's your uniform , and your work schedule , I'll see you tomorrow then," he said , winking at me. I feel totally disgusted , but that's just what I expected from this place , nothing like the palace where I am like a jewel , treated as though it will break at any time.I'll show them...  
  
In the furniture store , I look around for one thing. A bed or cheap couch. I've read my schedule and I'm not getting much time off but the pay is pretty good , there must be a catch to the job.Then I spot it , a little couch , just big enough to fit me and kind of cute. It's black , although I should clean it up I suppose. As for dishes , I'll probably eat at the restaurant considering I won't be at home much.Yeah , I finally found home. I go to a sales clerk , and point out the couch. I nod , then give the address it should be shipped to. Then I head to another section of the mall , towards items that will help me hide my identity and make me look pretty. With all that I need in one bag , I head home and program the microwave to the right time , then take out one of the t.v. dinners I bought.All this feels like it's going too fast , but it's not like I really have enough energy to care.I can hear two people in the hallway groaning.It must be my couch.I stick out my head for a minute , then see two men lifting it over here. I smile , their pain amuses the zero gene. I walk over , knowing that I can carry it easily.  
  
"Need help with that?"I asked , watching their faces contort in pain from the weight.  
  
"I don't think that a young girl could do much , but we need all the help we can get, are you the one who bought the couch?" one asks.  
  
"Yes , here , let me get a hold on here," I said ,lifting the couch easily and lifting it away into my apartment.  
  
"Wow , you're pretty strong for a little girl , got any time off work?" asked the first one.  
  
"Probably not , I'll be so tired I'll go to sleep," I replied , not entirely revulsed...yet.  
  
"That's fine with me," he said suggestively , begging for me to give a swift kick to the gut.  
  
"Sorry boys , I'm not that kind of girl," I teased , walking back into my apartment. The t.v. dinner is done. Unfortunately the manager for this building just had to be a guy , so he did that annoying winking thing and gave me a free fridge and offered to help pay the bills for the first few months until I can get a job. I know what they all want , and I'm repulsed by it. What happened to the perfect world mom created? Oh well , I guess beyond that gate is just dreams , it feels a bit better to know that I'm not completely unattractive , after all the looks I received today , I'm sure of it. I finished off my t.v. dinner , then decided to get to sleep. Of course I made sure to use Dad's sleeping habits so the manager couldn't sneak in while I was asleep. All these talents are really coming in hand out here. I just wish I could thank Dad. As I drift into a deep slumber, I make sure to block the door with a chair.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
nobody reviewed....*sniffle* oh yah , and Niome , this is another twist I decided to add , it makes the story more interesting , don't you think?Anywho , I suppose this means you didn't get my last message about today so anyways , Please review this time! *_* 


	18. So close , and so far...

I felt really terrible for telling her that.Even though I'm not sure if she even heard that I said I CAN'T love her , not that I don't.Wait?! What am I saying?! I'm such an idiot , now I've hurt her feelings.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Please tell me," she said softly , I could almost swear I could see soft wings sprout from her back.  
  
"No , I can't like you or think you're attractive," I replied , looking away from her.This time it wasn't because she wasn't wearing anything , it was because I didn't want to look into her eyes.Looking into her eyes would just break my heart too much. I looked up , and saw she had gone , but there were two little drop marks on the floor , she was crying. I knelt down , and wiped away the warm substance. Not looking at her has made me even more upset. Oh , what would father do?  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
I jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up , and Miss Relena walked in , a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Have you seen Ruth?" she asked , her eyes seemed to burn into me like Ruth's did , she made me feel guilty for what I did.Wait a second. Did she just say she hasn't seen Ruth?  
  
"Pardon?" I asked , hoping I heard wrong.  
  
"Have you seen Ruth?No one has seen her since she left to Duo's house," Relena answered.  
  
"No , but I'll go out to look for her now if you want," I said , sitting up from a chair in the guest room.  
  
"No , that's okay.I'll just ask Heero or Harley , I wouldn't want to burden you," she said.  
  
"No , really , it's not a burden at all," I said before she could leave.  
  
"You relax and I'll go get the experts," she said , walking out. I followed quietly. When we reached the living room , Heero was sitting on the couch comfortabley and typing away at his laptop.  
  
"Honey , can you track Ruth down so she doesn't go missing?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sorry Relena , she doesn't want to be found. Don't worry ,I know exactly where she is in case she gets in trouble , but with the getup she's wearing no one will recognise her," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean you won't go get her?!"Relena shouted now.  
  
"Calm down , she'll come home when she's ready. I've taught her too well to let her fall into bad hands," he said , calming his wife down.  
  
"Why did she leave?" asked Harley from the corner.  
  
"She was rejected again , it all just probably seemed like too much for her," Heero replied.  
  
"Can I go out to look for her?" Harley asked , he must feel guilty.  
  
"No , she'll only run further to the point where she might leave the Sanq kingdom , then she'll be recognised in a minute anywhere she goes. Try to keep her absence a secret for as long as you can.We don't want Milliardo and his family to find out , you know he'll go mad and practically tear up the country side searching for his precious niece," Heero said. All of this fell on me , I feel so guilty.If only I had really told her how I felt , maybe she wouldn't have left? What have I done?  
  
"I'm going out for a bit Miss Relena , if I find her I'll keep an eye on her," I said. Before any of them could reject the offer , I ran out of the room and headed outside. I quickly got a ride from Pagan out to the capital city where she could have gone. She wouldn't have gone too far away. Plus , if I stay there , when Harley finds out what happened , he'll kill me for sure. But it's not just that.I'm a real idiot for not just telling her how I felt in the first place. But I didn't know she would get so upset , I'm such a jerk. Suddenly I noticed an apartment building right by the gates to the palace.This will be a great place to stay while I look for her. What do you know , they have apartments available. I walk in , and get the apartment , even though the whole place disturbs me.  
  
I just got into my aprtment , and I'm looking around it , when I hear talking from outside the door in the hallway.I'd look out there , but Gina would probably try to offer her business again.Gina was pretty nice , she was just a girl , about three years older than me who stands and walks through the halls and gets payed for just about anything. Apparently she has a place here , but she only uses it for when she has to turn to being a hooker. It took me about twenty minutes to convince her that I didn't need her help.I doubt Ruth , a pampered and trained princess would come to a place like this.  
  
"Wow , you're pretty strong for a little girl , got any time off work?" asked a masculine voice.It must be a customer fro Gina , although I wish alll this wouldn't happen right outside my door.  
  
"Probably not , I'll be so tired I'll go to sleep," replied a young woman's voice.That's not Gina...that voice was too sweet and teasing to be Gina's.  
  
"That's fine with me," the man replied.I'm revulsed. What kind of guy talks to a girl like that?!  
  
"Sorry boys , I'm not that kind of girl," said a brunette , walking into an apartment across the hall.By this time I'd poked out my head and was staring after her. She was wearing familiar clothes but she had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with some hair sticking out on the sides. She was pretty , possibley even prettier than Gina.  
  
"Hey , you interested in that little mouse?" Gina asked , leaning against the wall beside me.  
  
"Yeah , I guess you could say that," I replied.  
  
"Yeah , you and every other guy that lays eyes on her.If she was in the business she'd make lots , but she refuses all offers , must be one of those country girls from a family where the justice holds it's end of the bargain. I can get you full access to her if you pay me-" she began.  
  
"No , I have something I was supposed to do Gina.I can't stop just every time I see some pretty girl,"I said , sighing at the image of Ruth in my head.  
  
"So you're looking for your girl right now , are you?"she said , reading my mind.  
  
"How'd you-" I started.  
  
"Kid , you had the look of one of those goofy guys who falls for a girl and gives up all the others. I've known guys a long time , and I know that look. If you're interested , my sources tell me she works at a restaurant down the street for one of those pigs in the business , said he's interested in making her join. Can't tell you any more without the money," she said teasingly.  
  
"That's horrible ," I commented , the thought of force was too much.  
  
"Well Kid , it's the way of life around this area , and no one can stop them," Gina said.  
  
"Well , good night Gina," I said , about to close the door.  
  
"Wait!Are you sure you aren't taking-" she began , grabbing the door with her orange hair flying.  
  
"I'm sure Gina , now goodnight,"I said , gently moving her out of the door frame. I closed the door , and looked at the extra furniture Miss Relena had sent me for my stay when I told her. I moved to the next room , and layed down in the bed , and sighed in guilt. Where are you Ruth?  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooh , I am so evil! Look what I did to them!!!!Uh oh.....*watches readers with axes and chainsaws approach* What?!Kita was grounded from the computer for a few days!!!She wanted to write this chappie for y'all so much it hurt...*sniffle* And...you chop down my pole with an ax , Niome? *_*  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
Eeeep! *runs over the hills to no return* Eeep!Oh yah , and I posted that chappie before I found out that mommy didn't have classes on Wednesday and can come now , we had a fun time on Wednesday , didn't we? I'm sure glad no one that we knew walked by! 0_0  
  
Jasmine:  
  
sorry about the spelling errors in this chappie , it's just that I can barely see the screen because of the stupid sun outiside the window going on the screen.I hate it when this happens , but Kita was grounded off the computer 'til now , so she had no choice or else evil Jasmine would come after her and chop off her head... But so would evil Kita...  
  
Evil Jasmine(from evil Kita):  
  
*bwahahahahaha* I have forced Kitahoshi , queen of tears to bend to my will....*bwahahahaha* Soon , you all will be blessed with cliff hangers!(unless Kita finds more chocolate *shudder*) She'll never get more chocolate on my guard...*bwahahahaha* Oh wait...what's that?OH NO! Chocolate and cookies!!!!Well , there goes my plans down the drain....  
  
Kita: mmmmm...cookies.....*munch , munch*  
  
evil Kita: Can I have one? *innocent look*  
  
Kita: I don't know , you've been really bad but....okay!  
  
evil Kita : yeah!!!!Cookies for all! *throws cookies to everyone*  
  
Noz:  
  
I'm sorry!!!I didn't know until after , didn't you read my note?????*waaaahhhhhh*This isn't fair!!!!!!!*_* *sniffle* maybe I should just not post the couples afterall....*sniffle* 


	19. Pay back

The sound of an alarm clock in my ear woke me up. I screamed , then jumped up from my sleepy state.Suddenly I heard the manager at the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" said his muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah , just got surprised by the alarm clock , that's all,"I said , rubbing my head.  
  
"Okay , call me if you need me," he said , walking off by the sound. I yawned , and moved to my mini-closet where I saw a few outfits that I had gotten from the manager and my waitress uniform.Ever since I really saw the outfit , I regretted ever getting a job at that restaurant.I had found out that the dress was short , up to my thighs , with no nylons to cover up my legs , just a pair of ankle boots I bought. At the top of the suit , the neckline was pretty low , much to my discomfort. I slowly took out my brush , and quickly put up my hair into the ponytail with my bangs hanging out on the sides. Slipping on the uniform , I realised walking out the door would be torture. Oh well , I have to be strong , it doesn't matter if I'm wearing a skanky dress so the customers can get a good look at me , only that I have to prove I'm strong just like everyone else. Noticing the time , my schedule pointed out I had to be at the restaurant soon. Fixing my hair a bit more , I took out my keys and opened the door. Suddenly a girl with wavy orange hair and big hoop earrings approached me. She was wearing some black leather motorcycle chick outfit showing off her curves.  
  
"Hey mouse , just wanted to talk to you for a minute," she said smirking.  
  
"My name is Michelle , but you can call me Mich. I'm on the run right now , so maybe we can meet later?"I said warmly.  
  
"Sorry honey , I've got news that can't wait so I'll walk you to the restaurant," she said , as we walked down the hall.  
  
"How did you know that?"I asked as we stepped into the elevator.  
  
"I've got my sources. Speaking of which , there's this cute new guy looking for a girl about your appearance across the hall , said he thought you were cute , by the way , my name is Gina," she replied.  
  
"Oh , but isn't that the way every other guy has been reacting ever since I showed up?"I joked.  
  
"True , just wanted to warn you that your boss is one of the pigs who'll make you go into the business.I'd quit while I had the chance," Gina advised.  
  
"The business? Whatever that is , I'm stronger than I look," I said proudly.  
  
"I think that's what they're depending on Mich, oh here's the restaurant , I'll see you later then," she said , walking back to the building.Still what she said echoed in my head , what business? I looked back to the restaurant , they were setting up for the day.  
  
"Hey , I'm new here-" I began to the woman behind the counter.  
  
"You must be Michelle , welcome. You just stand here by this pole and look pretty until the place gets some customers , we wouldn't want to get you any cuts. That's what you were hired for , the boss would have my head if you got hurt or anything left a scar , he's a pig y'know , that's why you got that outfit," she said , pointing to a pole by the booths. I can tell already it was a bad idea to come here. I'm getting paid to stand around? There's got to be more to it than that...  
  
Suddenly I noticed some people coming in , but they weren't like business men , they wore dark outfits and whistled at me. I bit my lip to not blush , I wasn't used to this. Then again , with my chest practically half- showing in this damn suit I don't blame them. Okay , okay , I do. After a while I found that half the people weren't ordering , or they were , but the woman never summoned me to get it. Suddenly I noticed a blonde guy walk in. I couldn't see his face from here , but I wanted to know more. The woman behind the counter noticed my interest , and called me over.  
  
"Hey , you want to take his order right? Just write it down on this pad of paper and bring it back to me , when I put it out here , you take it back and entertain the guy , alright sugar?" she instructed. I nodded , and smiled warmly as I took the pad of paper from Shar (her name was pinned on her shirt). I took out a pen and walked over to him , he sat in the back. I could feel my stomach roll over in disgust as the guys whistled at me and reached out to grab me. Thankful for my lesson from Dad on dodging bullets , I made it tothe table unpinched or touched.  
  
"What would you like to order?"I asked , waiting for him to lift his head.  
  
"I'll just have some green tea , thanks," he said , looking up.  
  
"Okay , I'll be back in a minute," I said , walking away. I leaned against th counter once I reached there , studying his face , although never displeasing the rest of the guys by making little leg movements out of boredom. My goal for the day I decided , was to make sure no one pinched my butt.  
  
"Tea? You pegged a good one Michelle , didn't get one of those idiots with the other girls," Shar commented , looking over the order.  
  
"Thanks ," I said , taking a moment to look around at the other waitresses. They were all entertaining customers , and they did a good job without actually doing a thing.It seemed they teased the customer without letting the guy touch them. Whenever I walked by or moved , I got whistles from the guys and glares from the other waitresses.  
  
"Why are they so mad at me Shar?"I asked , waiting for the tea.  
  
"You're taking away their business and fun with the guys , they've all got a real eye for you,"Shar replied , picking up the tea from a little window.  
  
"Now let's see what you can do," she said , handing me the tea. I took a deep breath , and decided to focus on not spilling the tea while dodging unwelcome hands.  
  
"Hey , why don't you bring yo little *** ova here ," yelled one. He had an accent.  
  
"Sorry hun , I have business elsewhere, maybe later," I said , trying to fight the urge to beat him up.  
  
"Looks like I know where I'll be lata!" he said , as I became aware of the waitress at that booth glaring at me coldly. I continued walking , dodging and making sure not to spill the tea. I sighed in relief and set it down on the table in front of him. Then I recognised him. Will! What's he doing here?!  
  
"Hey hun , what brings you here," I said sweetly , sitting down at the other end of the circular table.  
  
"Hey , you're that girl , I didn't think I'd run into you here , what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Michelle , but you can call me Mich," I said in a low tone , enjoying making him uncomfortable for what he did to me. It was at this point that I was notified the zero gene would find much pleasure in teasing people.  
  
"You don't have to-" he began.  
  
"It's my job , what's your name and what would you like with your tea," I teased.  
  
"Will , and... you don't have to do anything for me , I'm fine," he replied. My anger flared. Again he pushes me away , and he doesn't even recognise me! That's it , I am so going to tease him with no mercy!  
  
"I don't know , you look cold over there...wanna talk?" I said , moving to the other side until I was at his side , whispering the last part into his ear.  
  
"Uh , I- uh," . His pause sent happiness through me. This was kind of fun , teasing him.  
  
"Any problems that you can't forget ?" I asked , leaning back again. Maybe I'll get him to say it.  
  
"Yeah , I'm looking for this girl because I told her something that wasn't true," he sighed.  
  
"What'd you tell her?"I asked , knowing the answer.  
  
"I told her that I can't love her because she's my dad's widow but I really do like her , in fact , I think I love her , but she ran off before I realised that what I said was a mistake," he said. Warmth flushed through me , but part of me liked this better than before , I mean , he's telling the truth now!  
  
"You know , I could make you forget her , I have ..what you could call a magical touch," I said , writing my address onto a napkin and handing it to him.  
  
"But-" he began.  
  
"I know where she is , but you'll have to get it out of me first , I'll see you tonight,"I said , walking away from the table. I found so much pleasure in teasing him like that. Now for my plan...I guess I'll just have to tell him the truth and maybe we can stay here for a while. Although , I'd rather have a little bit of fun first. I still can't believe he didn't recognise me though.  
  
~~Later that night after lots of attempts at 'Mich's butt with failures~~  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door woke me from my daydream. I blinked , then opened the door.I opened it , to see the manager standing there with another token of 'friendliness' .  
  
"Oh , hi how have you been?"I asked.  
  
"I just thought you might like this , I noticed that you don't have much to wear since you're new here," he said , handing me a box. I opened it , and found a beautiful yet revealing dress.  
  
"Oh thanks!It's so pretty Mr.-" I began.  
  
"It's okay just call me Dan , well , you know where I am if you need help," he said , walking away. That's when I noticed that he had probably got a good view at my chest when I wasn't paying attention , then again , what did I expect?! With that thought settled , I closed the door and changed into the dress quickly. It was such a pretty dress , and it would be the perfect tease for Will. Oh , I can't wait until I can just tease him until he dies!!! Then I can't wait to see his face when he finds out it was me all along!But then again , he doesn't have to know...yet. I want to prolong this pain for him as long as I can...  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kita is feeling very inspired today , but I'd like you all to know , I don't mean to insult restaurants , so the next time you go to one , I hope you don't picture that horribley gruesome scene!No , nothing bad happens to Ruth or 'Michelle'. By the way , Ruth means beautiful friend and comes from Hebrew origin.Michelle is french and in some cases Hebrew as well , meaning Who is like God? . I found that out and I still don't get it. Like is it a question , or is it a description?! It makes no sense , so if anyone can explain it , please review.Anywho , don't worry , nothing bad will happen , I've had my chocolate for the day , I'm just feeling like making bigger mountain-like cliffhangers.I'm posting this right away because I like to see my work in words!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!Nobody's reviewed the last hcappie yet because I just wrote it and posted it as well. I might leave you hanging...or I'll keep going , depends on how I feel...heheheheheheheheh!I am such an evil authoress , bad Kita*hits herself over the head* *blacks out* 


	20. I give up

I hesitated at the door , I had seen the former episode where she accepted a gift from the manager of the building.Somehow it bugged me the way she was getting all this male attention , I barely knew Michelle , and I'm already feeling as though I've met her already.She's like Ruth , but different somehow. The way she seemed to pick up on all my weak spots and played with them like a mere toy. It was almost like revenge on me , but what have I done to her? I don't know why , but I almost feel the same about her as I do about Ruth , but that's silly , how can I have fallen for two girls already? One seems like an angel , the other is like a demon with powers no one can match. I try to keep it in mind that she's not Ruth , and that I can't fall for anyone else until I tell Ruth how I feel.But still , the way word goes around here , she's not lying about knowing where Ruth is.I just hope she'll tell me willingly.  
  
"Went after her anyway?" asked a voice behind me.  
  
"Oh , hi Gina , yeah , she's got some information I need," I replied.  
  
"Sure , that's what they all say , I wonder if she'll accept your offering , I mean after everyone else , I never know anymore!You should have seen how she was with the other customers , she wasn't nearly as close as she was with you," Gina said in a low tone.  
  
"I know," I said , remembering what had happened after I left.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"***** , get yo little *** over here , I see that gutless worm left," yelled the same guy. Michelle seemed to smile differently , sort of evil- like is possible. I had been standing out of the window , watching to see if she would give away any more clues on where Ruth was. She was sort of playing with the guy ,it was barely showing , but I could tell he wasn'y going to get a piece of her. When he grabbed for her , she could easily get out of the way , with a mocking grin and played like a game. After a while he settled down , and she leaned over , and laughed in his ear in a mocking fashion. She seemed so good at this job , but Gina had said it was her first day...  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"So , you going in or what?" Gina asked , reminding me she was still there.I sighed.  
  
"Yeah , don't rush me," I said , turning to her.  
  
"Why not , I bet you really want to go in there , she must have something planned , and you'll be a part of every , little scandalous piece," Gina teased in a quiet voice.  
  
"I don't know why you would-"I began.  
  
"Oh please , I know all you guys have already noticed those smooth legs , that soft , untouched flesh..." Gina whispered , scaring me.  
  
"Could you go now Gina , I'm going in , I don't think she would like to see you here," I said , suddenly feeling protective over her. Where did that come from?  
  
"Okay , I'll leave you two alone , besides , the business is at it's peak, on another floor anyways," Gina said , walking away to the door that lead to the stairs. I took a deep breath , then knocked on the door.  
  
~~Ruth/Mich's POV~~  
  
Suddenly I heard voices outside of my door , but I ignored them , it sounded like Gina again , she always has business somewhere , I'm really glad I'm not like that , although I'm not sure if it's worse to have a job where you're just a tease. Oh well, I can't wait to see Will squirm for not telling me the truth.Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my boredom and knew it was him.I walked slowly to the door , then opened it and smiled warmly. He blushed when I grabbed his arm and dragged him in. I sat him down on the couch , and sat down right by him.  
  
"So you know where she is?"he asked , getting to the point.  
  
"Yes , I know where your precious Ruth is , although I don't think she wants to come back , plus , it'll cost you a bit," I said , leaning over so my face was closer to his.  
  
"How do I know it's the truth?" he asked , pulling away.  
  
"You never said her name is Ruth , but I did.Now do we have a deal?" I said impatiently.  
  
"What's the payment?" he asked. I smiled , he had to ask.  
  
"This," I said , taking him by his collar so he couldn't get away this time. With that I teased him in expert fashion by tracing his lips with my finger tip , gentle like the air. He shuddered at my touch , almost as if in a shocked state. Then I dove in for the kill , pulling him closer to me so I could steal his lips , and thw whole time he wouldn't know it was me.Then it was there again. He pulled out of my grasp somehow.  
  
"No," he repeated.  
  
"Why not?I thought we had a deal,"I growled.  
  
"Because I told you , the only one for me is Ruth , and I have to find her. Please help me in any way that you can," he said , keeping his distance.  
  
"I can't help you unless you agree , and if you don't then you can find her on your own.I don't want to have anything to do with it if you're not willing to come to my terms,"I said harshly.  
  
"I can't come to your terms , I'm sorry , this just isn't the way to finding Ruth. I'll do anything else but this , I have the money if-" he began.  
  
"I don't want your money , and I wasn't after his either,"I said , letting lose the secret I had been keeping , but he didn't notice. I walked to the window , and stared out into the dark sky. I sighed sadly and decided that I'd had a long day.  
  
"Who-" he began.  
  
"Will , I give up on you. Nothing ever works out ,does it? All I wanted was one kiss , and you never let me have it , no matter what lengths I go to to get it. Why do I bother? I'm too tired to think about this tonight , I have work to do , and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. You'll never see me again , Will Winner , son of Quatre Rebaba Winner , who died at his own wedding. Will , please just go I'm really tired," I said rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Wait...I never told you any of that , no one knows except the Yuys. I didn't recognise you , look I'm sorry that I didn't. Why are you giving up now?" he said behind me.  
  
"Listen , I'm really tired , tell Gina to take care of things here while I go and find someone that I need to talk to. Will , I'm sorry you ever got mixed up into this mess , although maybe you shouldn't have tried to find me in the first place? Too late now , I'm going home,"I sighed , walking past him and packing away everything that I held dear.  
  
"Wait , so you're coming back to the mansion, right?" he asked.  
  
"I said I was going home , figure it out for yourself,"I said , pulling th bag on my back , and walking out.Once again he destroyed any good life I had here. That's if you could call this dump good life.I guess this is what happens when peace becomes attained. I'm not sure if this is any better thanit was before.Now , I have to find home , wherever that is.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So many more chappies planned....*yawn* can't...stay...awake...It's ten to midnight right now and I'm really tired folks , so I'll see you all later , and I'm surprised someone reviewed so early. Although it wasn't something very much of a review and it's most likely they won't even keep reading to find out more , but in the rare case that they do , here we go:  
  
Furrie Bunnie:  
  
Thanx for your review , although you won't get much out of me now , I'm pretty tired right now...and that's it , I'm going off now , I think all these chappies made up for the fact I wasn't on for three days , although they took every little ounce of creativity I have left in my body and ,my hands are so sore and sleepy...*yawn* goodnight reviewers! *falls asleep*  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	21. Wrong -part 1(a little saga in here of c...

I was walking down the side walk , watching the 'peace' around me. It was useless , peace was possibley worse than war. Walking down the sidewalk is dangerous because old men walk along , taking pretty girls with them and paying them , sticking money down their shirt. I scowl , why is this peace worth it?  
  
"Please come back,". I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning , I see Will breathing hard , as though he ran here. I drop the scowl , and frown in disappointment at him.  
  
"Would you accept me and let me have a happy ending?" I asked.  
  
"I do love you Ruth , I just can't. I don't want to hurt you like everyone else," he said , looking away.  
  
"That's what I thought. Will... you've hurt me more by that than love ever could. For once in my life , I love someone with my entire being , not like family , more. For once I found someone that I really love and long for , and you reject me anyway! Leave me alone. I have things to do," I said , scowling again.  
  
"Please...just promise me you'll come back to the mansion. Miss Relena freaked out when you left," he said.  
  
"Fine.I'll go back , but I still have business to attend to," I replied , walking away. Behind me , Will couldn't see my tears swiftly moving down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt it. That cold voice is taking over , invading my mind. But this time I don't fight. I just let it take over , let it pick up the pieces that I don't want to get.  
  
"Now , where can I find that guy?" I said mischeviously. Sittting down on a bench in a nearby park , I took out my laptop that I had no clue where it came from. I quickly hooked up my cell phone to the computer , and set up a tracking system. Then I dialed the number.  
  
"This is Dr.J's lab , to speak to my agent , press one , to take charges and talk to me in the afterlife , press two , to end this call-" began the same old machine. Before he could finish , I pressed one.  
  
"Hello , this is Dr.J's second agent Heero speaking," said the same guy as before.  
  
"Hi Mr.Secret agent guy , I was wondering if you could help me with...some uh , information,"I said , trying to think of an excuse to keep him on the line.  
  
"Is this another girly call where you talk about your problems-" he began bluntly.  
  
"No , I need to know if you have the blueprints for a black jaguar 224 , it was just created recently and mine is faultering," I said , setting the phone to track him down on the computer screen.It started with a map of the world , then began to zoom in on Europe , then the Sanq Kingdom then-  
  
"Can you hold on a minute, I have to look for those. What happened that makes you think it faultered?"He asked , and I heard shuffling in the backround.  
  
"Last time , the aim was off and the barrel emptied too quickly.The victim died too fast,"I said , knowing already what problem I had described. I heard more shuffling in the back round.  
  
"It's probably-" he began.  
  
"I was thinking it might be code 2642 of the old crimson jaguar 238," I interrupted.  
  
"Actually , that's precisely what it is according to this," he replied , and all the paper shuffling ended.  
  
"I thought so , but I'm not sure if it really is , so I'll need you to take a look at it,"I said , turning back to the screen. Shock moved through my mind as I saw it zoom in on the peacecraft mansion , then a bottom window. The basement?  
  
"I can't do that but-" he started before I cut him off again.  
  
"I have to go now , but I'll be seeing you very soon," I said in a low tone , hanging up. So he had been this close all along, huh?Then again , it's the most unlikely place for anyone to look for an assassin's business.I shrugged , smiling some mixture between a scowl and an evil grin with tears running down her face. To a little child passing by , she looked like an empty shell , or a demon posessing an angel. The child squeaked in fright and ran along to find her mother.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thanx for all your nice reviews! It's not done yet , just a few more twists left to get...*bwahahahaha*!  
  
Relena_yue:  
  
*blush* , you flatter me!But you should worship my muses , evil Kita and the spider that crawls around the house. My step-mom took a vow not to kill anything so my muse lives on , it would explain why my stories are so twisted.  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
Stop playing with my muse spider!!*turns into cute little chiba backed up in a corner*Uh oh , how the hell am I supposed to go back to normal?! I'm a chiba!!!!!!!!!!*Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh*!!!!!!!!Oh well , time for ice cream! ^_^ *chiba Kita begins to eat ice cream and inches away from muse spider crawling on chiba Niome's arm* I have to go before Miyu Star kills my muse spider , I'll see you later whoever reads this! 


	22. Wrong-part2(more to come!)

I smiled , using her lips. She was more than I could ever dream of as a host.Usually I had to have a person pilot my infected suits ,but this one had been special.I was just a program , but I live through this family's blood , each child , I can take control of their father and them so easily. Each child , at a young age , wandered into my clucthes , and then I took part of their mind for my own. Heero Yuy is hesitant to believe that I evolved after the war. I had no purpose until now. Ever since that moment. That moment when that girl , that very girl who destroyed my mission and the war , gave birth to a child. His brain was easily taken by me , when he was four , when his parents weren't watching and were fawning over this body , he touched the gundanium , and I took most of his mind in an instant. He held the blood of Heero Yuy , which made it so easy to take over. But...this girl. She is different from them. No one knows but me. I know about her unique talents that seemed to come with her birth. I remember that day so clearly , the day when I took her mind.  
  
*flashback* (a/n:don't you just love 'em?)  
  
I stood in the gundam , resting from my control over the boy's mind. I suddenly felt a presence in my resting place. I could feel the Gundam growing back to it's original form , from the small piece that remained. I open my eyes , or the gundam's eyes. I see a little girl yawning and looking up at me. Just by looking into her eyes I know she must be Heero's daughter. She holds a power , a very strong power that threatens to take over my program at this rate. I think it was called emotion. But no one can make you feel something , especially an android program. A warm firey feeling comes over me , as she walks up to me. She looks up at me with innocent eyes. Such innocent eyes , so full of something. What is that? Hope? Hate? I am surprised when I feel a new sensation run through me. I look down at her. She is so small , so gentle. She's down there , hugging the mecca.  
  
'You must be lonely' says her mind. Lonely?What is that?  
  
'It's when you feel like no one is with you , like an empty room except you,'. How did she do that?  
  
'I can hear your thoughts , silly' she thought , giggling. Lonely?  
  
'Yah , I mean , you're all alone in here with no one to talk to. I just woke up from a nightmare , and mommy and daddy are asleep' she thought back. What about the boy?  
  
'big brother went to sleep a long time ago, here I'll keep you company' she thought , climbing up to the opening. She somehow opened up the way inside the cockpit , although I don't know how. Once inside , she yawned again , and went to sleep snuggled up in the chair inside.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Since that moment , I've known my mission , to protect her , I don't know why. Something about her made you want to make sure that no one hurt her , but now , so many had hurt her and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I had helped her in the fight for him , this other boy that I have some control over. But instead , he somehow rejected his own 'emotions' and her. Why though? Doesn't he know that he hurt her?I feel so angry with him now , she is weeping still , I am the one who is angry.He hurt her , she is like my own daughter and I hate to see her cry or in bad positions , so I use my knowlege to help. I've realised that this human is searching for a special male , and yet I do not understand her human nature. So , this human , the one trained by Dr.J's secret assisstant , he is special.If he has the training to be an assassin , then he must be the type of special male she is looking for. I will make her happy again , I live off her hope , and it is slowly fading. I like that warm powerful feeling inside her, but I haven't felt it for so long now.  
  
I look up , and notice that I'm already back at the peacecraft mansion , now I will go downstairs to the basement , and my mission will be almost over. At least she will be happy , all this death around her has almost faded her hope , the most powerful feeling I have ever discovered in her body and mind.I am at the door now , I smile sardonically as I move forward , and kick down the door with her leg. I smile even wider as I see a shocked face inside , staring out at me.  
  
"How did you get in here?".  
  
"So , it looks like I found you Mr. Secret Agent guy , now to finish my mission," I said.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
my muse is crawling along the wall right now so I kinda typed anpther chappie , even though I'm really running out of ideas because of the over use tonight and last night. *sigh* poor Kita , being so generous as to type all these chapters!Plus I saw a horror movie , which always drains away my ideas , blame Miyu Star , otherwise known as Miyu on my favourite author's list.She and Niome-chan held me down to a couch while she put on the DVD. *_* Doesn't anyone respect Kita? Oh well , I'm going off to read now! 


	23. Wrong-part3 (the end of my little saga o...

"How many times must I do this?" I questioned, glaring at my reflection. On the other side , I saw a young woman , about sixteen or seventeen wearing a light purple dress , so light to the point of white purple. She was glaring , her eyes filled with cold hatred and malice.  
  
"Until you actually get married without a hitch , you're lucky , think of all those yummy wedding cakes!"Niome said , fixing my veil , yet AGAIN.  
  
"You ate the wedding cakes?!"I said , turning around.  
  
"uhh , nes , yo," she stammered , apparently scared by the image of a steaming bride. I'm still not sure why I'm doing this anymore , all these weddings have made my insides hard rock. Just an empty everyday thing now , not the magical event it should have been.Then again , it was still the cold voice that convinced me to marry him , to be happy. For a voice in my head , I have to say it made pretty good reasoning. But that's not the point , I'm just here to get married , nothing important anyway. It was that strange voice in my head that dragged Mr.Secret Agent Guy into this marriage , kicking and screaming.No , just kidding , the perfect soldier doesn't scream , sure , he kicks , but he yells out japanese threats instead of screaming. As I stare at my reflection , I realise that I don't want to be here. I feel wrong , like this will be just like every other time , although maybe I was the reason things didn't go right. Maybe , I knew the whole time I didn't really love them , and so I left this on myself? So was it me who forsakes the wedding? Maybe...maybe I'm just praying for someone to save me again , so that I will escape again to Will . Hmm... Will , just thinking that name makes my heart melt like chocolate. WHAT?! Ruth , you can't fall for him , you're getting married to Mr.Secret Agent guy , and he can take care of you!On second thought , that's not so nice a thought...  
  
"What are you thinking right now, after all these weddings?" Megan asked , fixing up her dress.  
  
"After one month of planning..." I began ,before my mind drifted off again. Will...I wonder why you can't just give up against this? It hurts so much when I can't have you...  
  
"Hello?Ruthie , Ruthie?"said Niome , knocking the side of my head.  
  
"Oh , huh? Now what was I saying?" I mumbled , trying to remember where I had left off.  
  
"After a month of planning... well , keep going!"Megan insisted.  
  
"Well , I'm not sure anymore , all this just seems sort of...frustrating , I mean , don't you ever wish that one day in your future , that you KNOW you can come home knowing that you're married to someone you love , wherever that home is,"I said sighing in disgust.  
  
"You don't love that guy out there , do you Ruth?" Megan asked , placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"C'mon , c'mon , we don't have all day!"mom said , sticking her head in.  
  
"Does it really matter anymore?" I said , stepping down off the perch to change into another wedding dress. (a/n:that's right , thought it was the wedding didn't ya? Nope, they're looking for the dresses and tuxedos!) I stood down , and sighed , rubbing my temples gently.  
  
"Can we continue this shopping later , I'm just..." I began , pain beginning to throb in my mind.  
  
"I guess , but why?" asked the two , blnking blankly.  
  
"I'm just...tired,"I said , walking into a changing stall. What I really wanted to say was that I'm just...aching.  
  
~~Will's POV~~  
  
I sat on the couch beside my mother , who was scowling at the wall beside her.We're waiting for Ruth and miss.Relena to come back from choosing a wedding dress. Ruth has been avoiding me this whole month , which was pretty easy in a mansion she grew up in. Suddenly I feel a cold glare pointed at my shoulder. I look up , and see my mother glaring coldly.She caught my eye , and continued to freak me out.  
  
"Why?" she said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Why what?"I asked , although I knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Why did you let her slip away to someone she barely knows? You can be smart , but god this is one of your most dull moments!"she said , beginning to raise her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?If I had gone further I would have hurt her just like everyone else!"I said , returning the glare.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you why I left your father?Didn't anyone tell you what really happened?!"she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said , shock beginning to spread through my veins. As soon as she said it , she covered her mouth , and looked away.  
  
"Why?" I asked , barely audible.  
  
"Same as you , so you tell me," she replied , standing. She walked from the room , and my mistake began to dawn on me. Suddenly I heard the door open. I stood up and scampered towards the door.  
  
"We're home!" yelled Megan , enjoying the sound of the echo. I ran in , and saw the three freeze. Ruth walked in , rubbing her temples as though having a migraine on the spot. I wanted to tell her right there , but she looked up and glared at me , her eyes seemed like cold stone. I frowned , and raised my hand , about to speak , when she turned away from me. She stuck her nose in the air in her 'I don't want to hear it' style that she had for the last month and stomped up the stairs.The other girls looked at each other in short glances , then at me. They seemed to be silently asking.  
  
"I'm sorry , I guess she doesn't want to talk right now,"I said , stubbornly walking into another corridor.  
  
~~Ruth's POV~~ (a/n:I like swithing , ne?)  
  
I sat in a desserted hallway , that only I knew about. In my little desserted hallway , there were stacks of paper with little typed words on them. They looked computer typed , but that didn't matter. I picked up a piece and tore it up in two.Then I took those two pieces and tore it again. I continued , until I had nothing left worthy of tearing or something you were able to tear. Then , I reached over , and picked up another piece of paper. I could feel the cold floor through my skirt , although I could barely tell it from the cold inside me. I heard pacing towards me in the hall , but I ignored it.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"ssid a voice above me.I didn't look up.  
  
"Sure, there's a hallway full of papers , why not put it to good use,"I said , gesturing to the stacks.  
  
"What are they?"asked the person.  
  
"They were old files the government didn't want the people to see in _________(fill blank with the name of a country you hate so I'm not insulting anyone), so they shipped them over here without knowing they had actually sent them to me," I said , going back to tearing my paper. I heard them sit a little down from me, and began to tear pieces of paper up.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked , not really caring who it was.  
  
"I was wrong," they replied.  
  
"Me too," I said , looking up at the blonde sadly.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kita is so evil!!!Although I HOPE you know who it is!*glare* Now , thanx for all your reviews ppl!I really like them !So here's your little sections!  
  
Niome-chan/sama:  
  
Don't worry , my muse is still intact to the wall...somewhere...plus , Kita is still in chiba mode and her cheeks are positively burning!!!!!ICE!ICE!Please, somebody get me some ice!!!*_*  
  
Jasmine:  
  
Thank you for all your efforts to get new reviewers , you all flatter me! *blush* *huggles on Niome and Jasmine* Anyways , I'm really glad to hear that someone actually likes this ficcie , even though it's getting longer than I thought it would be! *stares at a stack of paper* Gee, I hope that's not what they were tearing...  
  
evil Jasmine(from evil Kita):  
  
At this rate Kita and my cheeks are going to burn off!Oh no , what if we have a cold?!That wouldn't do!Imagine all that time off the computer from my poor little reviewers!Oh how would they survive without my...*sneeze* cliffhangers! That was a bad omen , wasn't it? So it wasn't writer's block , it seems to be something even worse than that...*shudder* I think...I think I caught Miyu's soon-to-be cold! 


	24. In The End (by Linkin Park)ooh ,more son...

~~Last chapter~~  
  
"I was wrong ," they replied.  
  
"Me too,"I said , looking up at the blonde sadly.  
  
~~This chapter~~  
  
"Ruth , you don't understand , I-" I said, looking in her eyes. Before I could finish , she stood up , and was facing the other way.  
  
"I'm sorry , it's too late.What's done is done , what's been said has been said," she said , idly walking away.I would call out , but I know she wouldn't hear me.I sigh , and pick up a piece of paper.  
  
It starts with one thing,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try to keep that in mind,  
  
I sigh , and look around the empty hallway , there isn't any windows , it sort of reminds me of the way Ruth is like now. She has no windows , she's shutting me out and sleeping in the darkness I was trying to save her from. I notice that the light from the other hall is fading , but I find no point to pay attention anymore , it just seems so useless , my life seems not important anymore. I let her slip right through my fingers , and I watched , damn it! I just watched her slip away like tiny grains of sand. As I sit here , I realise I'm just like her now, I've closed all my windows so the light cannot come in to remind me. The hall is growing dark , but I sit here , drowning in my own foolishness , in the darkness. Through my mind I see all those times I could have told her in the beginning , all those times she had come so close to ending her pain. Then I shut her out , thinking it would be better that way. So which one of us made the other like this?  
  
I designed this rhyme,  
  
To explain in due time,  
  
All I know,  
  
  
  
~~Ruth's POV~~  
  
I walk down the hall , but I can still hear him calling me from his mind. Perhaps I was this empty since the beginning.I want to hear him tell me that everything has changed , but I can't bear anything like that anymore , it's just too much. I'm only sixteen, and I've had enough of this love. It hurts so much.Isn't that all it does in the end? All it does is hurt. It's like a silver blade , shining from it's sheathe , the silver calling to you from there , calling to you , and you go to it.You go to meet your death. And so , I have met mine.I have no heart anymore, it's just this little twisted black thing , filled with steel and darkness , pain , hatred. How can I rule as a princess like this?But I won't have to , Harley is the oldest , I think he shall be the first to take the crown from uncle Milliardo.I am empty , just a shell , an empty shell. So why do I still ache?  
  
Time is a valuable thing,  
  
Watch it fly as the pendulum swings,  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day,  
  
The clock ticks life away,  
  
It's so unreal,  
  
~~Will's POV~~  
  
I watch a silver light from the other corridor , watching it shift slightly as the night moves on. My eyes feel so heavy that they could fall any minute , and yet there is so much to think about. What am I now? She won't listen to me , so maybe this is over already.Or it seems like it ended before it even had a chance to start. She is like an angel , but she cries , because of me , does that make me a demon , an evil being? Yeah right , I can just imagine what my old friends would say.If I ever go back , and escape this hell , they wouldn't believe me at all. Like they'd think that I could have kissed her , and I didn't.But I had good reasons , didn't I? Didn't mom have good reasons? Or maybe, we were both wrong , and it's too late to fix the mistake she made. I never met my father , but I heard so much about him , that it almost makes me feel worthless , he was so much , and I am so little , why are we supposed to measure up to what our parents are?  
  
Didn't look out below,  
  
Watch the time go right out the window,  
  
Trying to hold on , but didn't even know,  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go,  
  
Suddenly , my heavy eye lids fall , and I feel myself covered in darkness. In this darkness , am I still attatched to her now? With one action from me , we were both plunged into deep pits of darkness , and I am beginning to see the end of mine.So what is left for me? I am dreaming , I know it. I am sitting in a courtyard , and ahead of me is a silhouette against the moonlight.The clouds pass the moon , and I see a young woman standing there , under the moon.The moonlight casts eerie glows across her face , and her hair is dark with streaks of silver moonlight dancing along.She has sad eyes , and a silver crown , not normal silver , more like ice , and sparkling. Only it was shaped around oddly. It only attatched to her head by the smooth streaks through behind her head. The other piece was a thin circle around , probably attacthing to her dress.Her skin is pale , but so is her dress. It's white like her crown , like ice. It sticks to her body , and frames her hips and thighs in a princess fashion. The dress seemed so simple , like a simple piece of cloth , draped across her , only with sparkles averywhere. She walks towards me , tears glinting silver under the moon.  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried , it all fell apart,  
  
What it meant to be will eventually be a memory of a time when,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall ,  
  
To loose it all,  
  
But in the end ,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
She walks towards me , the win playing with the hem of the dress , but she doesn't seem to notice.She has no shoes , she's barefoot against the cold stone of the courtyard. She moves slowly , almost as of cautiously, examining me with those teary eyes. She stands in front of me , and snow begins to fall around us. She shivers , then leans over to stare me in the face. Her lips are pink , unlike her pale face. She gently kisses my cheek , then bends to her knees. She grabs my neck for support , then cries. I try to comfort her, but she looks up at me with her strange eyes.  
  
"Why?"She asks , in a voice almost high. Before I can answer , she floats away , as if carried by the wind.Her pink supple lips turn a pale silver , and she shivers under the moon , floating a few metres off the ground. Suddenly , she begins to freeze.Literally. Ice slowly creeps across her body , and she becomes more pale. Her eyes flash one more time , just before she is frozen solid , her whole body. I run to it , finally moving from my position , but the ice falls , her included. She hits the ground , and the ice slowly slinks away from her body , leaving her there , empty , sprawled across the cement. She is breathing , I can see her breathing , but her eyes....they were once so bright , and now , they were pale , empty. I leaned over , and stroaked her cheek , it seemed so pale , even when the moon was covered. Darkness swallowed the ground beneath her , and she held out her arm , almost as if inviting me. The moments passed slowly, and I reach to catch her , but it's too late , she falls. I see the bright silver disappear in the darkness.  
  
One thing, I don't know why,  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind,  
  
I designed this rhyme , to explain in due time,  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
Inspite of the way you were mocking me,  
  
Acting like I was part of your property,  
  
My eyes flutter open , and my breaths are shallow as my vision clears. In front of me, I see two eyes , peering deeply into my own. The eyes look very much like the starnge woman's in my dream. Instinctively , I reached out , but she was gone. Like a whisp of smoke , I didn't hear her leave. I looked up, and I saw her look back at me , she was just like the woman in my dream , a window was shining in the moonlight and her hair had silver strands from the light. Only this time she was wearing a thin white night dress and her skin wasn't pale. The crown wasn't there. She turned to look at me , her light eyes flashing , then she disappeared in the corridor. I looked around me , to realise that I wasn't in the paper filled place anymore , I was in a room filled with furniture , and I was lying on a bed with the blankets tucked around me. I sat up , then noticed that beside me , there was a warm spot where she had been.So it wasn't a dream? My fingers searched along my shirt , finding the same tears there from my dream. So, was she real?  
  
Remembering the way you fought with me,  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far),  
  
Things aren't the way they were before ,  
  
You wouldn't even recognise me anymore,  
  
Not that you knew me back then,  
  
But it all comes back to me (in the end),  
  
~~Ruth's POV~~  
  
I sat up in bed , almost in a robot fashion. And then , my instincts took over , I had been having nightmares of falling into darkness ever since I tried to go to sleep. Walking down the corridors , I lurked into the desserted one.I saw Will against the wall , and my night vision detected he had just closed his eyes. I walked towards him slowly to not wake him up. I leaned over , and peered into his closed eyes curiously. I gently kissed his cheek , and saw his eyes flutter for a moment , then go back to normal. Using what strength I had in the middle of the night , I picked him up , even if it did look silly , plus , I'd rather be the one asleep right now. I took him to the nearest guest room , and tucked him in the bed. I sighed , and kneeled at the edge of the bed with my elbows propped up on the bed , holding my head up while I watched him sleep. I don't know what it was , but out of no where , I decided I was tired and too lazy to find my own room.I mean , what he doesn't know , doesn't hurt right? I carefully moved in beside him , and curled up my knees and arms so I wouldn't take up much room. While I was getting comfortable, I felt a shock run through me.I opened my eyes , and saw him stroking my cheek , which was sending little jolts through me.After a bit his face contorted in what seemed to be pain , and dropped his hand. I moaned in disappointment , and moved a little closer so I could steal some of his warmth.I was cold from walking through the halls like that, and he just seemed so warm... I slowly moved over , but my gentle feelings faded away , taken over by sleep. I snuggled right in close , feeling warmth run through me finally. As soon as I had gotten comfortable , something inside me sensed danger.He must be waking up now.  
  
You kept everything inside , and even though I tried, it all felt apart,  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end , it doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end ,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I groaned , realising I'd have to leave then before he woke up. I pulled out of the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed again , watching his eyelids begin to open. Whe he did , I could tell he was still asleep. I ached to be in his warmth once again , but resisted and stood from the bed , dashing away gently , as if wanting to seem a dream elf. Before leaving down the corridor , I looked once more into his sleepy gaze , then dashed away to my room. Now I'll be cold by the time I get there. Damn it.  
  
I've put my trust in you,  
  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
  
And for all this,  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I'VE PUT MY TRUST IN YOU,  
  
PUSHED AS FAR AS I CAN GO,  
  
AND FOR ALL THIS,  
  
THERE'S ONLY ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW,  
  
"Ruth?Wake up!"Niome snapped , pulling me out of my memory , it doesn't matter if it had happened a few weeks ago , he had no idea it was real , I imagine he thought it was a dream.Here I am , where I started before , standing in front of the mirror , only this time it's for real. He's waiting for me out there , although I'm not sure who he really is.This thought drives the smile and blush from my face.  
  
"You look like you're going to a funeral, why?" Megan asked , following me to the door.  
  
"I am," I replied dryly , and smiled a fake smile as I stepped out into the aisle.  
  
'For my heart , unless someone can save it,' I thought , finishing my statement. So this is the end , is it? Well , bite me you stupid fate b****!  
  
I tried so hard,  
  
And got so far,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall,  
  
To lose it all,  
  
But in the end,  
  
It doesn't even matter,  
  
I TRIED SO HARD,  
  
AND GOT SO FAR,  
  
BUT IN THE END,  
  
IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER,  
  
I HAD TO FALL,  
  
TO LOSE IT ALL,  
  
BUT IN THE END,  
  
IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER..  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*phew* finally done the cliffhanger which will stupify everyone except Niome-chan , because she helped me brainstorm ideas for this story , even though I twisted it a little bit to make it more angst-worthy..*nervous laugh* Oh yah , and thanx for all your reviews , Jasmine sorry I didn't e- mail you for the last chappie , but I never got a chance , as soon as I uploaded the story , I got booted off the computer by dad!  
  
chibi Niome-chan/Leprichun:  
  
*nervous laugh* oh yah , THOSE stories...well , uh..you see I...ummmm , Gina!You tell me something! *looks at muse spider* Oh you're REALLY helping! *Gina glares* Gina is the name of my spider by the way!To ahyone else who's reading this ofcourse!Anywho ,. I gots nothing to say!Most of these spelling errors in the author's notes are made on purpose , it's my cute chibi slang...  
  
????????:  
  
WHAT?!NO ONE ELSE REVIEWED?!*glares at people walking innocently by , whisting* , *chibi takes out chocolate ice cream container* That's it , you forced me to take drastic measures! *everyone starts screaming and running around.  
  
"Not that!!!" comes cries of misery and pain everywhere. *heheheheheh* Now I've got you...  
  
Don't you just love cliff hangers? ^_~ 


	25. Confessions

***Before you begin to read***  
  
people , I haven't done a disclaimer for a really long time so , here it is.I don't own the remix of 'I need a girl' or the original , big lawyers own 'em , and I don't own Gundam Wing even though the parents aren't a very big part of this. Okay , secondly , as you can guess , this is a songfic chappie to the new remix on 'I need a girl' , and Ruth isn't marrying Will in this , sorry if I didn't make that clear before.Sorry it's just when I type , I type it from me and I know everything about my people!  
  
***Go on , read***  
  
I walk down the aisle slowly , feeling some dew from the flowers drip down my hand. I can barely feel it , it's like a senstion so far away and I can't reach out very far from here. I'm still resisting this , part of me is fighting , but it's losing against the cold feeling. I don't smile as I walk down the aisle , my lips are pursed in a flat line. How am I supposed to be happy about this exactly?  
  
yeah , yeah  
  
I need a , I want a,  
  
I need a girl to ride, ride, ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife  
  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
~~Will's POV~~  
  
I rush down the street , the world running past. All this time I tried to tell her that I really still loved her and I was wrong to shut her out , she pushed me away. She blocked me out and walked away.She was greatly angry with me , and didn't want to hear what I wanted to say.  
  
Yo, I'm internationally known on the microphone,  
  
I got it all , but I really need a wife at home,  
  
I don't really like the zone, never spent the night alone,  
  
I got a few , you would like to bone,  
  
But chicks that romance me don't tickle my fancy,  
  
Tiffany , Nancy , that's not where my plans be,  
  
I need a girl that can stand me, raise me a family,  
  
Go to trips at the Lancy , trip to the Grammy's cause,  
  
Most of these girls be confusin' me,  
  
I don't know if they really love me or they usin' me,  
  
Here's the money , or maybe you ain't used to me,  
  
Cause you was depressed and now you abusin' me,  
  
That's why I need a girl on my side, shit I ruin me,  
  
Forget the world girl , it's you and me,  
  
My coat flies behind me , as I see the church ahead. They say my father wasn't a church person , but really , I don't think that was the reason. People stare at me when I rush by , looking towards the church. Ofcorse , they were having live coverage of the wedding , and I hope that she doesn't get mad at me for ruining another tape. Miss Relena will kill me for sure, but I never got the chance before , so I suppose I could use that? I reach the church , but guards outline the gate , and one looks up at me.  
  
"Why are you here?" he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"I'm Will Catalonia , I was invited , but I had a bit of a delay,"I replied politely.  
  
"Alright, go on then." he said , leaning against the gate again. There was a crowd gathering around the gates , watching him walk in.  
  
Now let's ride...  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife,  
  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
I need a girl to be my wife,  
  
Nobdoy 'cuz she's all mine  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
As I rushed in , I quietly peeked in the doorway , to see the ceremony beginning. Miss Relena sat among the first row of chairs , with her hair up in braids wrapped into a golden bun. Heero Yuy looked agitated , and his eyes darted every where , and stopped on mine for a moment , then he turned.He stared eeriely at me , and I froze on the spot. He seemed to recognise me , then he smiled in his strange way and nodded. He looked away , as not give my location away when Miss Relena stared at him strangely. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously , then gazed at her daughter , standing in the middle of the aisle. I felt my breath caught in my throat as I saw her long dark hair tied up neatly into a bun with braids from her temple into the bun , my eyes moved along the naerly transparent veil , it wasn't too long like the first one I saw on TV.  
  
Yo , now I have had a lot of women in my lifetime,  
  
But see it's not a lot of women that got the right mind,  
  
I done had pretty chicks with all of the features,  
  
And hoodrat chocks that only rock sneakers,  
  
Cellphones and beepers , and know how to treat ya,  
  
You break her heart she'll walk out and leave ya,  
  
I find a girl , I'ma keep her,  
  
I want some real shit , I need somebody I can chill with,  
  
I need somebody I can build with,  
  
I need somebody I can hold tight,  
  
Wintertime and it's full lit , snow white,  
  
Anytime we together feels so right,  
  
You the girl I been looking for my whole life,  
  
God bless me , I'm glad I got the insight,  
  
It's 'cuz of you girl, now I understand life,  
  
I smiled at the sight of the little curls in her bun that refused to stay in. Miss Relena frowned in frustration whe she noticed this , and Heero shook his head at her , then she settled back. I waited carefully until she had reached the minister , and he began to recite something froma tiny white book. The man she stood beside seemed stiff , as did she , only she was a much better actress.In fact , they kind of reminded me of soldiers , facing death aginst the enemy. He knows I'm here , but he doesn't even bother to attack , so it must mean he doesn't even care for her safety.That bastard!  
  
I need a girl,  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife,  
  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride ride,  
  
I need a girl to be my wife,  
  
Nobody else 'cuz she's all mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
The thought enraged me , and that feeling of needing to protect her returned , it was like fire indside , and it took up my whole self-control to stop myself from attacking him there and then. I breathed quietly , and waited for the line.This would be sweet. Mother had told me there was a line I had to wait for.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Ruth is getting married with no feelings for the person , I need you to save her. If she gets married today , do you realise what effect this will have on everyone?!"Dorothy scolded.  
  
"What do you mean she doesn't feel for that creepy guy?!"I replied , looking up.  
  
"Exactly what I said , she's marrying some guy who doesn't even care about her , he'll probably kill her on the wedding night!"Dorothy said , pacing in front of the couch.  
  
"WHAT?!That's the last straw , I'm going to go down there right now and-"I began , the rage building.  
  
"Will!Calm down , there's a special line you have to wait for," she said slyly.  
  
"I won't wait for something that important don't y-"I began.  
  
"WILL! Wait for the line where the preist or whatever says: 'If this marriage should be forsaken , speak now or forever and hold your peace,'." She said , imitating an old preist.  
  
"Wasn't that different before?"I asked , I now I've heard something like that before.  
  
"No , they altered it for her wedding for God knows why(a/n:no pun intended)," she said in an exasperated tone , thrusting her palms into the air to show her point more strongly.  
  
"Okay, okay , I'll wait for the damn line,"I grumbled , grabbing my jacket.  
  
"Will?"she said , looking at me , smirking.  
  
"What now?" I said , about to get my shoes on.  
  
"Don't take the gun and shoot him, you know , the one in your inside pocket," she said slyly.  
  
"How do you do that?"I asked , taking out the hidden pistol.  
  
"Observation , my dear Will , observation!"she said , quoting Sherlock Homes.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
I sighed , remembering that I didn't have my pistol because she even knew how heavy my jacket should be.  
  
I had a girl that would've died for me,  
  
Didn't 'preciate me so I made her cry for me,  
  
Every night she had tears in her eyes for me,  
  
Caught a case , shorty took the whole ride for me,  
  
First we were friends then became lovers,  
  
You was more than my girl , we was like brothers,  
  
All night we would play fight under the covers,  
  
Now you gone , can't love you like I reaaly wanna,  
  
But everytime I think about your pretty smile,  
  
And how we used to drive thw whole city wild,  
  
Damn I wish you would've had my child,  
  
A pretty little girl with Diddy's style,  
  
This shit is wild,  
  
All dem days that I reminisce,  
  
About the way I used to kiss dem pretty lips,  
  
But as long as you happy , I'ma tell you this,  
  
I love you girl and you're the only one that I'll always miss,  
  
I love you , yeah,  
  
~~Ruth's POV~~  
  
I walked down the aisle , a nagging in the back of my mind that someone was watching me. I wanted to turn around , but whoever it was would be shot on the spot. And , well, I've had ebough of blood shed in my wedding dresses. Standing up to the altar , I could see him out of the corner of my eye , stiff as a soldier receiving orders. At this note , a metal item shining from his ear caught my eye.I knew it. Taking out a tiny chip , and pressed a little blue spot , then I saw his eyes widened.I looked away inncoently , but I could feel his glare on my cheek. I looked over , and smiled evilly. He blew a piece of hair out of his eyes , then turned back to the preist. No one caught these actions , not even Dad who had been paying attention to the doorway at the back anyways.  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife,  
  
I need a girl who's mine , oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to be my wife,  
  
Nobody else , 'cuz she's all mine,  
  
"If this marriage should be forsaken-"the preist began , then noticed my death glare.  
  
"That was supposed to be cut out,"I hissed.  
  
"If this marriage should be forsaken , speak now or forever hold your peace," he said ,narrowing his eyes at me. Maybe it was the preists who curse my wedding. I don't expect anyone to speak , I glance at the clock impatiently , as does he.  
  
"I object!". The comment caught me off guard.I felt little butterflies from the pit of my stomach take off and flutter around , increasing my discomfort as I slowly turned around. My eyes widened , and my mouth hung slightly ajar , as the most unlikely of saviors ran down the aisle to greet us.  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife,  
  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
Will's blonde hair shone under the light , as I could feel my feet becoming weak beneath me.  
  
"Ruth , please forgive me," he said , making the butterflies fly higher in my stomach.I fought to keep on my scowl , but I seemed to fail miserabley as I felt my eyes water.  
  
"But you-"I began in a harsh tone.  
  
"Sssshhh," he said , placing a finger to my lips. I stopped in mid sentence and what I had left of a scowl faded. He smiled down at me , and I think I melted. My heart pounded aginst my chest , as I was caught off guard once again by Will. He gently replaced his lips on my own , and I think my heart leapt into my throat at that moment. When the shock wore off , I kissed back , feeling myself blush a bright colour. I could sensea weapon behind me , then I took out a pin I had hidden in my boquet and whacked Mr. Secret Agent guy over the head without breaking the kiss. I dropped the boquet , and my arms encircled his neck as I held him close to me. After the embarrassment finally broke through that we were on live television , we reluctantly pulled away , but I rested my chin on his shoulder comfortabley. I felt the ice in my heart melt away , and I found myself again. I reached out for another kiss , but he smiled and whispered in my ear:  
  
"Later,". I closed my eyes , and smiled , ignoring how silly this must look on national television.Oh well , who gives a hell?! I smiled , and buried my head into his chest ,stealing kore warmth in my already glowing cheeks as he carried me away. I held up a finger , then he stopped.I held up the boquet , and intentionally threw it at Niome , which it hit her in the head , and she scowled at me for a few minutes as we left the church. Now if only this would last this time!However ....I'll make it stay , because after everything , I don't feel like losing someone that really melts me. I felt the bun tig at my hair. I scowled for a minute , then untied my hair as we exited the church doors to the outside. I tugged my hair free , and threw the hair tie into the crowd at the gates as my long hair emerged in little golden brown waves along my back.  
  
"When we get married , I think I'll white out that stupid line next time myself!"I huffed , and he laughed , placing me in the back of the car.  
  
I need a girl to ride , ride , ride,  
  
I need a girl to make my wife,  
  
I need a girl who's mine oh mine,  
  
I need a girl in my life,  
  
(a/n: I know I cut out the rest of the song , which was just repeating this anyway , but it was getting long so I decided to cut back a bit here,)  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
people , I still have one more chappie to go!It's a comedy , so no more angst!And...since you all have been so nice , I'm thinking on writing an epilogue! You know what I'm talking about , what they do later , like what Will invests his money in and stuff like that. It's not as bad as it sounds here , so don't mind , I've got an idea for what to do on the epilogue , so don't worry!  
  
Jasmine:  
  
Thank you so much!You flatter me!Here's the best chappie I've ever written here though , I had to make it a songficcie because I heard that song in one of my classes and liked it , so here it is.I thought it sounded really sweet and so , here it is! I'm gonna write a slayers fic soon , just a short one-shot sad angsty one , but I'm not sure if you know about slayers though , oh well.  
  
EvilJasmine:  
  
They can't stop us now , not even Gina the spider...heheheheh...  
  
Niome-chan:  
  
I have to get off the computer now , so I can't say much...hmmm...Tiddlewink!Sticklepix! There , that's better , I guess I'll have to tell you what chibi Kita does with the ice cream in the next chappie , ne? I am so evil!Making cliffhangers in the author's notes!Bad Kita! 


	26. Something borrowed , something annoying....

I smile , as my eyes slowly open. Had it all been a dream? I hope not , oh sweet dream , please come back to me! I push off the blankets that surround me , and stood on the edge of my bed. The full moon stares down on me , and I hold it in my gaze , almost as if asking for approval from her heavenly eyes.After a moment of hesitating , then standing up completely. I opened my door a little bit , and I can see a security camera in the distance. I headed to the kitchen , or the nearest one anyway. Opening the fridge door, I felt the cold air kiss my skin , and a silent shiver went through me. Taking out a jug of water , I poured a glass and sipped it , then smiled and waved at the camera.  
  
Spend all your time waiting,  
  
For that second chance,  
  
For a break that would make it okay,  
  
I put down the water for a moment on the counter, to stare in the water.I can see a faint reflection of a girl with golden brown hair and shining hazel eyes. She gazed back a moment , before a smile played along her pink lips. I broke the gaze between us , and lifted the glass gently to my lips again. I pulled the glass from my lips once more , swallowing the crystal water. With the glass in hand , I walked out the other door and headed to the centre of the mansion. I gazed upon a statue in the middle , it was of an angel that I had drawn on a piece of paper when I was younger. Uncle Quatre had agreed it was quite beautiful, and insisted that it would make a pretty statue. So Mother and uncle Quatre had called in a sculpture expert and I explained everything that he asked about so he could make it. She had a long white dress , that clung in some places , but it rather looked so simple as though a white sheet draped around her. Feathery looking wings draped from her shoulders , wrapped around her body almost , in a protection stance. On the other side , there she was , with her long pretty hair swimming along her shoulders and in her hands , a golden heart covered in rubies . It had been my favourite part of the mansion for years , and many people gasped at it , marvelling at how expensive it must have been with the marble and jewls. My eyes wandered back to the door that I had been seeking , and I quietly stepped down the marble stairs behind the statue.  
  
There's always some reason,  
  
To feel not good enough,  
  
And it's hard, at the end of the day,  
  
Stepping onto the floor where the white angel stood , I creeped to a nearby door. It opened without creaking , thanks to gentle prying. I stepped in , and closed the door silently. A four post bed stood on the other side, where I spotted a sleeping form. I quietly walk to the edge , and kneel so I can still reach the bed's edge to lean over. I push away his bangs , to see if he is sleeping , and I see his face contorted in frustration. It hurts me to see him like this , so I place a delicate kiss on his forehead. I gently tug away some blankets, then he stirs. I stop breathing so he won't wake up. Standing up , I slip into the sheets with as little commotion as possible. His warmth lingers in the sheets teasingly. I move closer to him , afraid he'll wake up. I move in , and wrap my arms around his neck gently , then rest my chin against his shoulder. He stirs, but I trail little kisses down his neck in hopes of making him go back to sleep.  
  
I need some distraction,  
  
Oh , beautiful release,  
  
Memories seep from my veins,  
  
He stops stirring , I smile slightly , then rest once more and close my eyes. As I hear silence in the mansion , my eyes slowly begin to close , and then I drift off to sleep.  
  
"Harley is going to kill me," said a voice from far away. I lazily open my eyes , and look up at the sun's rayes that sat at my feet. I looked up at Will who was fretting , yawned then closed my eyes again.  
  
"Wake up , we have to be up anyways," he said trying to remove my arms.  
  
"Awwwww, just blow off all of our appointments so I can sleep in for once," I whined, sitting up.  
  
"What are we supposed to do , not show up for our own wedding?" he said. I yawned , then giggled at the thought of what mom would do if we didn't show up.  
  
"Does that mean I have to go back to my room?"I said childishly.  
  
"What's wrong with your room?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"You don't come with it," I said , laughing softly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Eep!"I said , hiding behind Will under the blankets.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Will said , sort of panicking.  
  
"It's your mother , damn it!I'm coming in!"said a growl from the other side.I froze in my hiding place, and scrunched up into a little ball under the covers.  
  
~~Dorothy's POV~~  
  
I opened the door crossly , why can't I come in?!It's not like he's hiding a girl or anything!  
  
"Uh , hi mom," Will said , nervously laughing.  
  
"It's not like you're hiding a girl in there , don't act so nervous," I snapped. A smuggled giggling sound came from the bed , then I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That was funny , hahahahha,"Will said. I stalked to the bed , and searched around for any blanket clumps. I found one , but due to the absence of one pillow , I assumed that it somehow got behind him. I continued my search around the room , but found nothing.  
  
"Well anyways , you've got to go get ready for the wedding now , even Ruth is getting up, Niome and Megan were sent to get her and here you are , still in bed!"I said , walking out of the room.I slammed the door , and heard more feminine laughs coming from inside.  
  
Let me be empty,  
  
Oh, and weightless,  
  
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight,  
  
~~Ruth's POV~~  
  
I laughed , then snuck out the door remembering that Niome and Megan weren't going to find me if they went to my room. Half way there , Niome and Megan walked up beside me and I acted natural.  
  
"Where have you been?"scolded Megan.  
  
"I had uh , morning jitters and went for a walk around the mansion," I replied.  
  
"You were walking all night? We were looking for you for a while,"Niome said mischeiviously.  
  
"uhhhhhh , hey wait!I never said I wasn't in my room last night,"I said.  
  
"Meaning that you weren't ," Niome replied , catching me.  
  
"I got lost?"I said , making a small attempt at covering it up.  
  
"What are you two talking about?If she wasn't in her room last night , where was she?"Megan said cluelessly from the other side. I sighed as Niome and I sweat dropped.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
  
ly away from here,  
  
From this dark , cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you feel,  
  
"There," Niome said , fixing the tiny white crown of roses and flowers crowning my hair.  
  
"So we're ready to start now?" I said , jumping down from the podium I had been standing on. I walked to the door quietly , and peered through a tiny crack into the hall that joined into the aisle a few meters down. I took in a deep breath and prayed to whoever was up there that this time I wouldn't have any interruptions because this time I'll be really angry. Stepping out onto the dark carpet , I see a shadow in the corner of my eye , but dismiss it as nothing. Opening the doors , I gracefully stepped into the aisle.  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
  
Of your silent reverie,  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
May you find some comfort here,  
  
Walking down the aisle , I feel almost embarrassed for dragging these people here again , after so many times. In fact , we have moved to a different place for the wedding because of that very reason. I raise my head high and let my eyes wander along the stained glass windows as I feel everyone staring, examining, studying. You'd think that I'd be used to this stuff but I'm just not , with all these people staring , mom says that's what it's like to deliver a speech.She must have been really at peace for her's , with all the speeches she's made!  
  
So tired of the straight line,  
  
And everywhere you turn ,  
  
There's vultures and theives at your back,  
  
I reach the front and stand as Will takes his place beside me. I slowly let a hand slide from my boquet and take my palm to his , squeesing it nervously. The droning of the preist is enough to make me nervous from the last time , I think I've been scarred for life with these guys.  
  
"I object!" yells a voice from the back doors. I look down at the carpet for a moment , then look down the aisle at this vile intruder.  
  
"No you don't!" I yelled back , examining who it was. Mr Secret agent guy?  
  
"Ruth , I'm so sorry , but-" he began.  
  
"BUT WHAT?!Why is everyone out to ruin my weddings?! Why do you object anyway?" I asked , tapping my foot impatiently against the soft carpet.  
  
"I've realized that no one else can annoy me like you , please come back , when you went with that guy I realized just how much I missed being bothered by you," he said.  
  
The storm keeps on twisting,  
  
Keep on building all the lies,  
  
That you make up for all that you lack,  
  
"Is that all?! You've got to be kidding Mr.Secret Agent Guy!"I said , face faulting.  
  
"No , it's all true Ms. Yuy," he said , kneeling.  
  
"Mr. Secret Agent guy , I can still annoy you with phone calls , that's not what marrying someone is about. Don't worry , I can still find the time to bother you,"I said.  
  
"Really?" he replied turning puppy dog eyes on me.  
  
"Really, now could you please take out any other perosn who's waiting to interrupt my wedding out there on your way out? I'll call you and annoy on the honey moon if you do," I said.  
  
"Okay!" he said , rushing out the door. I sighed , and looked up at the glaring Will.  
  
"I don't know , I don't like that guy..." Will said , glaring at the door.  
  
"You can't be jealous!" I said , turning him around so that we could finish the ceremony.  
  
Don't make no difference,  
  
Escape one last time,  
  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
  
Oh this glorious sadness,  
  
That brings me to my knees,  
  
"Now , before we continue , does anyone else that's still living want to object?"I said , turning back to the crowd.  
  
"I object!" came a voice from the front row. I looked down and saw Harley standing up.  
  
"Harley! Sit down now!" Niome said sternly , pulling him back down to the bench. He sat down again , and went into a frozen-expression-sulking fit. Niome winked at me and I turned back to the preist with anticipation. I smiled sweetly and began to speak my vows.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
  
Fly away from here,  
  
From this dark , cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you feel,  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
  
Of your silent reverie,  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
May you find some comfort here,  
  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
  
May you find some comfort here.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan or any of the original Gundam Wing characters or mecca/equipment. So thank you for putting up with this really long story that ended a bit stranger than I expected. This story was a route story from a story that I was planning to write that was really messed up and twisted and another story discussed between Niome-chan and myself. The original that I meant to write had actually been where Quatre and Ruth actually live! But then again , he gets killed anyhow , a few months later Ruth finds out she's pregnant , blah blah blah. And then she runs away from home so that she can keep her baby and just happens to run into some friends of Quatre's so they take care of her and about a year after the child is born...yep , you guessed it!Ruth dies! Lots of death in this! This time she lives! She's alive , *bwahahahaha*! But it never turned out , it became this! Where she and Quatre are more like family than the way she and Will are. By the way , I am going to be writing an epilogue for this one , I have an idea all ready. I think it's time for your sections now , sorry for the big pause in the making of this chapter by the way , Kita was very busy!:  
  
Niome-chan:  
  
I don't have much to say but yes , Gina is still alive and sorry this chapter took so long. Poor Ruthie , usually if this had been a comedy she would have whacked Mr.Secret Agent guy over the head with a hammer right away , but this is supposed to be somewhat serious( I think I failed at that). I got your phone messages and I called back so your grandma told me ok? It was funny when I heard your message though , thankx for reading this far! *huggles* Although I'm feeling pretty depressed so you might not be able to expect that next chappie for a while!  
  
Jasmine Maxwell-Yuy:  
  
Thank you for making me feel good about the last chappie , although I'm currently in the dumps so your next challenge as a reviewer is to get me back up to the level where I can write things or else that epilogue probably will never come.That very thought makes me even more depressed... Anyhow , I hope you can review , and I hope that I remember to e-mail you since I haven't for a while. 


	27. Epilogue (enjoy it!!!It's the end!)

I've been working for Mr.Winner for three years , and I'm helping with the construction of a new Winner foundation.I talk to him often, and I know that he and his wife changed their names legally to Winner , after his late father , who ironically died getting married to his current wife. Their family seems to have a twisted past , and yet gazing upon the couple they look so innocent and calm. His wife is really a princess of a country on Earth , making him the new prince. His father-in-law used to hang out around at their first house all the time , hidden in the shadows , but Mrs.Winner could always tell if there was intrusions. Mr.Winner truly married a mysterious and powerful woman , and yet the air of mystery didn't extinguish her kind nature. Again today , he's late for the construction , he's supposed to supervise us. I know what keeps him in bed so late though , his wife's graceful nature is unapparent when you get to see her with bed head and clasping his leg begging him to take the day off. They got married three and a half years ago , she was sixteen and he was almost sixteen. They're both about twenty now , and have found powerful positions in the world. With him having the responsibility of being crowned Prince of the Sanq kingdom , I didn't expect him to be able to continue running Winner corperations with his twenty nine aunts. I reach the door , and knock loudly. "It's time to wake up , sir," I said , just like every other day. "Aaaaawwww , Roger!You're no fun!" said a quiet female voice. Mrs. Ruth Winner. "Sorry about that ," Mr.Winner said , opening the door. I looked down at Mrs.Winner , clinging to Mr.Winner's leg , still in her pyjamas and her hair a fuzzy mess. "Hi Roger," she said , removing one arm to wave. Using that distraction to get away , Mr.Winner shook off her other arm and walked out the door, then pushed her back in , before closing the door. "Wow , she lost this time," I observed. Mr.Winner grinned triumphantly , then reached for the door knob. "I won this-" he began , before getting hit with a pillow after opening the door. She stuck out her toungue , as Mr.Winner blew her a kiss goodbye and closed the door. "She still gets you with the pillow every time," I commented. "Oh well , there's always tomorrow," he replied. "Not if I can help it!" said the muffled voice from the door. "How can she hear that?" I asked. "Hereditary things from King Heero," he said , sweat dropping. We quickly rushed out to the construction grounds , where we began to work on the new building at colony L2. Mr. Winner is working on a program that insures the Winner Corperation will be in business through all the clonies as well as Earth. Despite Mrs.Winner having three failed marriage ceremonies , she seemed pretty in touch with her sanity. "Don't look!I'm naked!" she yelled from her balcony to the construction site. Everyone looked up in curiousity when she appeared to be in her pyjamas still. "Ha!You looked!" she said , laughing maniacally. I take that sanity thing back. If you're wondering why they're crowned it's because King Milliardo and his family disappeared one year ago. (a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Niome-chan: I have to go , but there was NO HENTAI! You have a very dirty m,ind! I have to go now , I don't have time to write.I don't own the old characters of ?Gundam Wing. Buh-bye! 


End file.
